When the Grim Reaper Knocks
by aquarius12285
Summary: S.P.D. On Sky's 21st birthday, a gene for a disease that hasn't been documented is turned on. This disease is so rare it is calculated to affect 1: 1 trillion people. Will Sky survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter I

It was the morning of Sky's twenty-first birthday. Bridge threw the covers off of him as he sat up in his bed. He rubbed the sand from his eyes and let out a huge yawn. He remembered that today was Sky's twenty-first birthday. He looked over and saw that Sky was still asleep.

"Huh? That's weird. Usually Sky's up before me," Bridge thought to himself.

Bridge had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was horribly wrong. He pulled his legs from beneath the covers and dangled them from the side of his bed. Placing his bare feet on the floor, he jumped when he felt how cold the floor was. He walked over to Sky's bed. Once he had arrived, he saw something that he hadn't noticed when he looked over at Sky while he himself was in bed. Sky was shivering and not just a little bit either, but a lot. Bridge had a perplexed look on his face. He recalled that the floor had felt cold to him when his bare feet touched it, but aside from that, Bridge wasn't cold. Bridge wasn't shivering, so why was Sky?

"I have no idea what's going on here, but I better report this to Kat," Bridge thought to himself.

The automatic door opened and Bridge left in search of Kat.

1-1-1

Syd, Z, and Jack were in the cafeteria eating breakfast. After Gruumm had been defeated, they found a time portal through which Sam was able to return to his time, the year 2040. The red, yellow, and pink rangers realized they were missing two of their teammates and wondered where the blue and green rangers were.

Syd scanned the cafeteria for any sign of Bridge or Sky, but she saw nothing. A frown appeared on her face. She was particularly disappointed that Sky wasn't up. Everyone in the Academy knew that today was Sky's twenty-first birthday. All the decorations were already up. There were blue balloons and streamers scattered all throughout the Academy. Several "Happy Birthday" banners adorned numerous walls of the Academy. They already had bought Sky's presents. Sky's birthday cake was already frosted and ready to go. They even had a surprise party planned. Even though everyone in the Academy pitched in putting up decorations, baking and frosting the huge birthday cake, buying gifts, and planning the party, the whole thing was Syd's idea. She had personally wanted to make Sky feel special just as everyone at the Academy had made her feel special when they threw the surprise party for her birthday. Everything was in place and now the only thing missing was the birthday boy.

1-1-1

Bridge found Kat in the command center with Cruger. He hesitated not knowing how to explain the situation to them. Bridge struggled to find the right words to say. Kat and Cruger noticed the urgency in Bridge's stride as he rushed into the command center.

"Do you need something Bridge?" Kat asked looking at the green ranger with concern.

This certainly was something new for Bridge. He was the type that had no problem talking. He would ramble on about things. His rambling bored people, or just plain annoyed them, or both. Yet now when he needed to talk, he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Is something the matter Cadet Carson?" Cruger asked after Bridge failed to answer Kat's question.

Bridge gave up trying to find the right words to say and nodded his head yes. He then averted his gaze so that he wouldn't have to make eye contact with either Kat or Cruger. Kat walked over to Bridge and rested a hand on his left shoulder.

"What's wrong Bridge?" Kat gently asked.

Even though Kat had placed her hand on his shoulder, Bridge still refused to look Kat in the eyes. "It's Sky. Something's wrong. Come see for yourselves," Bridge managed to get out after much effort.

Kat and Cruger exchanged worried glances with one another before following Bridge to the room that he and Sky shared.

1-1-1

Syd, Z, and Jack were really starting to get worried now. Everyone in the Academy knew that Sky was an early bird. In other words, he was one of those people who lived according to the proverb "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise" almost to the extent where it was like a part of his faith. Out of the five rangers, Sky was always the first one up. As a matter of fact, the only individuals who were up before Sky was Kat and Cruger. It was common knowledge that Sky was not the type to sleep in until noon. Sky didn't even sleep in. If he did, it was only for a half an hour tops, which by most people's standards isn't considered sleeping in at all.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm really starting to get worried that Sky's not up yet," Syd commented.

It's almost as if Syd had read the minds of Z and Jack because that's what they had been thinking too. Syd was just the first one to say it. Jack tried to lighten the mood a little bit.

"Yeah, we can't have a birthday party without the birthday boy," Jack remarked.

His attempt to lighten the mood must not have worked because both Syd and Z still looked saddened. Even Jack resumed frowning.

1-1-1

The automatic door opened and Bridge led Cruger and Kat over to Sky's bedside. Sky's condition appeared to have worsened since Bridge last saw him. Sky was shivering even more than he had been before. Sky had completely wrapped himself in the covers of his bed and had his body curled into a fetal position. Kat walked up to Sky and put her left hand to his forehead to feel his temperature. Instantly, she jerked her hand back.

"His forehead is freezing cold!" Kat exclaimed. She rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm her left hand up.

What Kat said didn't make sense to Cruger. Not only that, but Cruger didn't believe it. Cruger was one of those individuals who liked to see things for himself rather than rely on the information that other people tell him. He placed his right hand on Sky's forehead and also instantaneously pulled his hand back.

"You're right," Cruger said.

While Cruger was one of those individuals that liked to see things for himself, Bridge was not. If Cruger and Kat said Sky's forehead was cold, then he'll take their word for it. He didn't like the cold as it was so he was not going to feel Sky's forehead by any means.

It was times like these where Kat's medical training came in handy. She decided to take charge of the situation.

"Bridge, get a washcloth damp with hot water and put it on Sky's forehead," Kat ordered.

Cruger wanted to help as well. He knew Kat so well that he often could tell what she was thinking before she thought it, or what she was going to say before she said it.

"What do you want me to do?" Cruger asked.

Kat was a bit surprised that Cruger was so willing to take orders. He was the commander after all, so he should be used to giving orders not following them. However, everyone at S.P.D. was like one big family so Cruger's behavior wasn't really all that shocking.

"I would like you to get a thermometer. Also, tell some cadets to wheel a stretcher down here so we can get Sky to the infirmary. Oh and one more thing, you should tell the other rangers what happened," Kat said.

Cruger left to do as he had been instructed just as Bridge returned with the hot washcloth which he placed on Sky's forehead.

"Come on Sky, you can beat this," Bridge said.

1-1-1

After Cruger had grabbed a thermometer and instructed two cadets to wheel a stretcher down to the room that Sky and Bridge shared, Cruger went to inform the other rangers what had happened. Syd, Jack, and Z were leaving the cafeteria just as Cruger was about to enter. The red, yellow, and pink rangers saw the look of concern written on the face of their commander.

"What's wrong commander?" Z asked.

Cruger hesitated at first. He debated whether to just come straight out and tell them or to be careful how he breaks the news to them. After struggling a bit more, he decided that he should just tell them because Kat was waiting for the thermometer that she had asked Cruger to get and for all he knows, Sky could be getting worse with each and every passing moment.

"Sky's come down with something. We're not quite sure what though. I don't have time to explain. Kat's waiting for me to bring her a thermometer. Besides, I really don't know much more than you do," Cruger said.

As much as they had wanted the bad feeling they had to be nothing more than just a feeling, it seemed as though their worst fears were coming true. Something really was wrong with Sky. Jack, Z, and Syd followed Cruger to the infirmary.

1-1-1

With the help of Bridge and two cadets, Sky was wheeled down to the infirmary. Kat hooked him up to machines that measured his vitals. After Sky was hooked up, and the machines displayed Sky's vitals, Kat narrowed her eyes in disbelief.

"This doesn't make any sense. His vitals appear to be normal," Kat said.

Sky had worsened even more. His shivering had become so violent that it appeared as if he was having a seizure. Sky tossed and turned on the stretcher. Bridge would pick up the hot washcloth after it had fallen off of Sky's forehead and put it back on his forehead. It wasn't working very well though.

"We need to restrain him!" Kat exclaimed. Bridge and Kat strapped Sky down just as Cruger, Jack, Z, and Syd entered the infirmary.

Cruger handed Kat the thermometer and Kat stuck it in Sky's mouth. Bridge held Sky's mouth shut. Sky was still thrashing about despite him being strapped down. He looked like a fish out of water flopping on dry land. Tears started forming in the eyes of Syd and Z. Even Bridge's eyes were starting to water. None of them had ever seen Sky like this. This was his birthday. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion. The thermometer beeped signaling that it had finished taking Sky's temperature. Kat pulled it out and looked at the reading.

"This can't be right. It says his temperature is 32.3 degrees Fahrenheit!" Kat exclaimed.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I'm so horrible. I said I would focus on one fanfic at a time yet here I am starting another one. Anyways, don't forget to read & review. I'm still new at writing fanfics, so please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter II

Sky was still thrashing about. Drool had begun to flow from the corners of his mouth. Now his head started to violently jerk from side to side. Bridge recalled what Kat said Sky's temperature was.

"32.3 degrees Fahrenheit? Isn't that freezing?" Bridge asked not taking his eyes off of the blue ranger.

Indeed Syd, Z, Jack, and Cruger were wondering the exact same thing once Kat had indicated Sky's temperature. The thought of Sky becoming an ice cube was a scary thought that they tried to push out of their minds. Kat didn't answer at first which made Bridge wonder if she had even heard his question.

"Not quite. Water changes from a liquid to a solid at 32 degrees Fahrenheit or 0 degrees Celsius, but not any sooner," Kat responded.

Still, a difference of three-tenths of a degree Fahrenheit wasn't much of a difference at all. Kat's answer certainly didn't ease anyone's worry the least bit. Syd seemed to recall something about seizures from when she had received medical training. She noticed that Sky was strapped into the stretcher. That was it. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that before. She must've been too focused on Sky's condition to pay attention to that. She had never witnessed someone having a seizure before. Nobody in the room had until now that is.

"Why do you have Sky restrained? You're not supposed to restrain him! You're supposed to let a seizure take its course or else you could risk injury!" Syd shouted while unfastening the restraints that held Sky down on the stretcher.

Everyone else in the room looked at Syd in awe. They had no idea she knew anything about seizures. Sure all cadets were required to receive medical training, but an opportunity never presented itself where their medical training would come in handy, so without being able to practice it in a real emergency, the information was soon forgotten. Nobody expected Syd to be the type that remembered little details like that.

Syd turned her attention to Kat. "How could you forget a vital detail like that? You're a doctor for crying out loud!" Syd exclaimed visibly upset with Kat.

Kat was rendered speechless. Syd had a point. She had forgotten a crucial piece of information and by doing so may have put Sky in even more danger. Kat inwardly cursed herself for not remembering that a patient having a seizure was not to be restrained. She was glad that Syd apparently knew more about seizures than she did. It would help keep her on track. Nobody had thought to take note of when Sky's seizure had started, so they had no idea how long he had been having a seizure. Sky displayed more symptoms of a seizure as his eyelids started to flutter. His vitals were no longer normal as his heart rate rapidly increased. These new developments had caused everyone except Syd to congregate around Sky to get a better look.

"No! Stay back! Don't crowd around him! He needs his space!" Syd yelled. Everyone did as Syd had asked. Kat inwardly cursed herself for forgetting that when someone was having a seizure, it's a bad idea to crowd around the individual. It wasn't long after Sky had developed these new symptoms that his seizure had subsided. His heart rate returned to normal. Syd walked over to Sky and rolled him on his side. She then pulled out a tissue from a box on a nearby table and wiped the saliva from Sky's mouth. Everyone else in the room was left in sheer amazement. Syd was just full of surprises.

"Is it ok to be near Sky now?" Z asked Syd. Syd didn't verbalize her answer, but rather just nodded her head in the affirmative. The very next moment, everyone had gathered around Sky. This was certainly a horrifying experience for them. They had never been this scared before in their whole lives. They were afraid for Sky and just plain afraid. Thank goodness for Syd. Everyone else was frightened beyond belief yet Syd had remained calm and recalled everything she was taught about seizures.

Kat had recalled another mistake she had made while Sky was having his seizure. "I wasn't supposed to place anything in his mouth while he was having a seizure was I?" Kat asked already knowing what the answer was going to be.

Syd glared at Kat. If looks could kill, Kat would have lost one of her nine lives. "No you were not!" Syd exclaimed. She then turned her attention to Sky who was unconscious. Syd put a hand to Sky's forehead. Its temperature made Syd yelp.

"I take it he's still cold?" Bridge asked.

Syd shook her head yes. Z burst out in loud sobs. She turned to Jack and buried her head in his chest. Jack held Z in his arms and with his hand massaged Z's back in a circular fashion. It wasn't a surprise that Z was crying. Sure Z had a tough exterior. She had to be tough back when she was living on the streets. However, watching a teammate, a friend having a seizure was very scary and it was only a matter of time until somebody reached their breaking point.

Much like the others, Cruger was very concerned about Sky. "Jack, Z, Syd, and Bridge, I want the four of you to do a five mile run through the mud course. It'll help you to take your minds off of Sky," Cruger commanded.

The four rangers didn't bother to hide their disapproval as they groaned. They didn't want to leave Sky, but an order's an order. They dragged their feet across the floor as they exited the infirmary and headed out to the training area. Kat also stepped out of the infirmary, but returned moments later with some blankets that she covered Sky up with hoping that would warm him up. Cruger had left to do some research on Sky's clinical history. Kat rolled Sky on his back and took the blankets off of Sky's arm so that she could take a blood sample. First, she put on some gloves. She then attached a blood pressure cuff on his upper arm and squeezed the pump. The cuff tightened and exposed the veins on Sky's arm. Kat picked a spot on Sky's forearm and rubbed the location with an alcohol swab. She then wiped the location with a dry gauze pad. Kat stabilized the vein by holding the vein between her index finger and thumb. With her other hand, she inserted the needle and drew a sample of blood. After she had collected enough blood, she withdrew the needle and unfastened the blood pressure cuff with one hand, while she took a dry gauze pad and applied pressure to the puncture site with her other hand. Sometimes she hated being the only doctor at the Academy. There were times when she could really use an assistant but unfortunately, nobody else had the knowledge or if they did, they didn't remember it.

2-2-2

In the meantime, the other rangers were running the mud course. They were running in silence. All of them were deep in thought. The one thing that was on all of their minds was Sky. Why did this have to happen on his birthday of all days? The only sound that could be heard was the mud squishing beneath their running shoes.

Bridge was the first to break the silence which wasn't too surprising. "I can't believe Cruger made us run five miles! It's not just five miles, but five miles through the mud course! Five miles. That's 26,400 feet. That's 316,800 inches. That's…" Bridge started to say before being interrupted.

"We get it Bridge!" the other three shouted at him. Bridge quickly became silent. The rangers had now reached the part of the course where they had to crawl on the ground beneath a net that was only about a foot off the muddy ground. The net was about fifty feet long and fifty feet wide. Needless to say, this was their least favorite part of the course. They got on their stomachs and began wriggling their way under the net. This is how their clothing, faces, and hair got so dirty while running this course. The rest of the course would get their running shoes dirty and their pant legs, but that was about it. Syd's hair got caught in the net.

"Guys, help me! My hair's stuck!" Syd screamed while trying to detach her hair from the net. From the way they had entered the net, Bridge was the only one who was in a position to help Syd as he was to her left. After a bit of a struggle, Bridge managed to free Syd's hair from the net. They proceeded to worm their way under the net.

2-2-2

In the infirmary, Kat had already applied a bandage to the puncture site. She was now putting away her equipment. Now that she had both hands free, it was much easier.

"This doesn't make sense at all. Sky's never had a seizure before. There's nothing in his medical records that indicate a history of any type of disease or illness of this nature. In fact, his medical records indicate that Sky's as healthy as can be, so why is this happening?" Cruger asked after returning from consulting Sky's medical records.

"That's what I intend to find out. I'm going to take this blood sample to the lab and analyze it. I need you to stay here with Sky and keep an eye on him. If anything, anything at all goes wrong, I want you to send for me," Kat answered.

Cruger nodded his head signaling that he understood as Kat took the sample of Sky's blood to the lab. Cruger pulled a chair over to Sky's stretcher and sat down beside him. He reached under the blankets and held Sky's hand in his own. After Gruumm had been defeated, Cruger thought that S.P.D. was out of danger. Now Sky was fighting an enemy that had no face and he was fighting this enemy on his own. For the first time in Cruger's life, he felt helpless. He looked over at Sky and saw that he was still unconscious. Cruger hoped that Sky would wake soon and everything would be ok. Then they could celebrate his twenty-first birthday like they were supposed to.

2-2-2

It wasn't long before Kat was in the S.P.D. lab. She grabbed a P-200 micropipette and turned the dial to 100 microliters. Kat applied a yellow tip to the micropipette. Next, Kat depressed the plunger on the P-200 to the first stop and held it in this position. She inserted the micropipette into the sample of blood. Kat slowly released the plunger drawing fluid into the tip in the process. With her other hand, she grabbed a microscope slide. Placing the tip of the micropipette on the slide, Kat slowly depressed the plunger to the first stop. Once it had reached this position, she continued to depress the plunger to the second position. She held the plunger in this position and as she removed the micropipette from the slide, Kat depressed the large blue button located at the top of the P-200 and ejected the tip into the trash. She laid the micropipette on the table then properly applied a cover slip to the microscope slide and put the slide on the stage of a compound light microscope. Kat fastened the slide in place with the stage clips. She looked through the eyepiece while using the coarse adjustment knob to raise the stage. She fiddled with the fine adjustment knob until the image came into focus. She then switched over to the high power objective lens. She used the coarse adjustment knob to raise the stage so that the slide was just beneath the lens. After adjusting the fine adjustment knob, the image came into focus. Something caught her eye. Something that wasn't supposed to be there.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for reviewing my fic. It means so much to me to come back from class to find that my fic had been reviewed. Just to clear up any confusion, this disease is not real. (Maybe I should include that in my disclaimer though it does sound kind of weird to say that I own a disease.) So while you can compare it to any diseases that are known all you want, just know that I made this disease up for the sake of my story. As far as the medical and scientific information that I present is concerned, I will do some research beforehand so the information I present is at least somewhat accurate. However, if it is not fully accurate, forgive me and keep in mind that I am neither a scientist nor a doctor but a lowly college student. Please read and review my fic. No flames please. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter III

Cruger was in the infirmary still holding Sky's hand. Then out of nowhere, the blankets that were covering Sky flew off of him and a force sent Cruger flying backwards. After Cruger picked himself off the ground, he noticed something bizarre. Sky appeared to be glowing a faint blue. Cruger walked over to Sky and noticed that Sky was grabbing his head in pain. His screams of agony echoed through the Academy.

"Help me! No! Make it stop!" Sky yelled over and over again while clutching his head.

Kat had heard Sky's screams and came rushing into the infirmary. She saw Sky tossing and turning on the stretcher while holding onto his head. She wondered if maybe Sky was having a nightmare because his eyes were shut. Then, Kat noticed the same thing Cruger noticed earlier. Sky was glowing a faint blue. She walked over to Sky and put a hand on his forehead when she was thrown backwards. Cruger ran over to her and helped her to her feet.

"I don't believe this! It appears as though Sky has encased himself in a force field," Kat stated.

Cruger looked at her with a puzzled expression written on his face. Kat was just as confused as Cruger though. There was nothing she could do so long as Sky had enclosed himself in a force field. If she couldn't even touch him, there was no way for her to be able to help him. Besides even if she was able to touch him, she had absolutely no clue how to even begin to help him. Kat had never seen anything like this before. She knew that Sky was the only living human on Earth who could create force fields with his mind, but she wondered what had caused Sky to put up the force field in the first place. It made even less sense because Sky had been unconscious. Sky continued to shout the same thing over and over while writhing in pain clutching his head.

"Kat, we've got to do something to help him!" Cruger exclaimed his voice full of concern. Cruger hated feeling helpless. He hated that Sky was shouting for somebody to help him, and he wasn't able to. In a way, Cruger felt like he was letting Sky down.

"We can't do anything for him with his force field up!" Kat responded. Tears started to form in her eyes. She hated to see Sky in so much pain. This was not how she anticipated Sky's birthday turning out. At this rate, Sky wouldn't get to celebrate his birthday at all. Today was supposed to be the day where everyone makes Sky feel special. However, instead he had a seizure and now this. Kat couldn't even begin to explain what was happening here. She wasn't able to do anything at all to help Sky. All she could do was sit back and watch this horrific event unfold before her very eyes.

3-3-3

After they had finally finished crawling underneath the net, the four other rangers had finished their five mile run through the mud course. All four were bent over with their hands on their knees panting. They were exhausted. Syd, Z, and Bridge thought back to the time when Jack had first found out that he was in charge of B-squad. Jack had milked his position for all it was worth. He had cadets do his laundry and bring him food while he lounged around reading comic books all day. Jack even had the nerve to send the rest of B-squad on a five mile run through the mud course.

"See Jack? The mud course isn't very fun!" Syd remarked. Syd hated getting dirty. She was what people would call a girly girl. Syd was the type of girl who would fuss when she broke a nail. Whenever she got dirty she would comment on how she was so going to the salon afterwards.

Jack had a confused expression etched on his face. "What are you talking about Syd? I never said this was fun!" Jack replied.

Z rolled her eyes while Syd and Bridge let out a frustrated sigh. Bridge and Z knew exactly what Syd was getting at. The mud course was the hardest training course that the Academy had. More often than not it was used more as a disciplinary tool to punish misbehaving cadets than as a training resource.

"I seem to remember awhile back a certain red ranger made the rest of us do the exact same five mile run through this course while he slacked off," Z commented.

Jack was somewhat taken aback. He thought they were over that by now. He made a mistake then. He admitted it. He apologized to them back then and thought everything between them was cool. "Yeah well it's not like I haven't run this course before. Sky got retribution by making me run five miles through the mud course in order to teach me a lesson and believe me, lesson learned," Jack answered.

The rangers fell silent after Jack had mentioned Sky's name. The condition of their friend and teammate begun to dominate their thoughts once again. Cruger had sent the four of them on a five mile run through the mud course to get their minds off of Sky. That was the idea at least. The entire run, Sky was at the center of their thoughts. When Z, Bridge, and Syd ganged up on Jack, their minds were finally able to concentrate on something other than Sky that is until Jack had to mention his name. Nothing could be heard except for the heavy breathing of the four rangers. Then, they heard the sound of footsteps running towards them. They looked up and saw Boom. By the time Boom reached the four rangers, he was out of breath. There was a reason Boom flunked out of the Academy after only three days.

"Guys, Kat, Cruger, Sky, just follow me!" Boom instructed. The four rangers exchanged glances with one another before following Boom into the Academy.

3-3-3

In the infirmary, Sky's condition hadn't changed. In fact, it was very much still the same. Sky still had himself trapped beneath his own force field. He still tossed and turned in his stretcher. He still grabbed his head in pain. Sky still screamed the same thing over and over again.

Kat suddenly remembered what she had seen when she analyzed Sky's blood sample. "Doggie, when I viewed Sky's blood through under a microscope, I saw that his blood cells were glowing blue. It's almost as though his blood cells are encased in a force field just as Sky has encased himself in a force field," Kat stated.

Doggie couldn't think of anything to say in response. He just stood by her side staring at her. It was at this time that Boom and the other rangers entered the infirmary. Their attention immediately went to the stretcher where Sky lay. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened. Looks of horror appeared on their faces.

"What's happening to him?" Syd asked her eyes never leaving the blue ranger.

"Help me! No! Make it stop!" Sky continued to shout again and again.

Bridge then noticed that Sky was glowing a faint blue. He had been too focused on Sky's screams of pain and the way he was tossing and turning on the stretcher while grabbing his head in pain to notice that Sky was glowing before. "Is that a force field?" Bridge asked.

Syd, Z, and Jack all saw how Sky's body was encased in a faint blue light. They hadn't noticed that before either until now. They wondered the exact same thing as Bridge.

"Yes it is, but I don't know how to get Sky to release it," Kat responded.

Jack walked over to Sky. He reached his hand down to touch Sky.

"Cadet Landors don't! You'll just get thrown backwards by his force field!" Cruger warned.

Jack ignored Cruger's warning. He phased his hand through Sky's force field and gently gripped Sky's shoulder. He gripped Sky's other shoulder with his other hand. Sky stopped tossing and turning but proceeded to grab his head in pain. He still shouted the same thing over and over again. Jack could still see the pained expression on Sky's face. He could feel Sky tense up even though he was no longer tossing and turning. Sky was still glowing a faint blue color.

"Sky, listen to me. It's ok. We're all right here. Come on man. Whatever this is, you can beat it. We'll all help you as best we can," Jack said.

Sky must've heard Jack. Sky must've felt Jack's hands on his shoulders. After Jack spoke to Sky, Sky stopped clutching his head. He stopped shouting the same thing over and over. Jack noticed that Sky was no longer glowing blue. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief. There was no longer an expression of pain on Sky's face. Sky was sleeping peacefully. Holding up a force field like he had exhausted him.

"I didn't know you could do that Jack," Z stated.

Z wasn't alone in that sentiment. Nobody knew Jack could phase through Sky's force fields. Not even Jack. Jack just had an idea to try to phase through, and so he tried it. He figured there was no harm in at least trying to phase through.

"I had no idea Sky meant so much to you," Bridge added.

Neither did anyone else in the room. It was a well known fact that Jack and Sky didn't exactly get along with one another. There was always this tension between the two of them when they were in the same room. They didn't like one another. They barely managed to tolerate each other. They only reason they tolerated each other was for the sake of the team. Sky and Jack were on the same page when the rangers defeated Gruumm, but if their lives hadn't been on the line, they probably wouldn't have been on the same page. Although Sky had told Jack that he no longer resented him for being the red ranger, Jack had a feeling that he always will. That bugs Jack to no end because Cruger was the one who made him red ranger. He had no say in the matter. It wasn't his decision. As for Jack, he hated to admit that Sky was a better fighter than him. Jack told Sky that once and man did he regret it. Giving Sky a compliment like that only fuels his already enormous ego. That is the root of the problem for Jack and Sky. Both young men have gigantic egos. Their pride gets in the way and so the two of them clash a lot. However just because Jack may not like Sky doesn't mean that he'd want anything bad to happen to him. He's sure Sky feels the same way about him. After all, they are a team.

"You all should probably leave Sky so he can get some rest," Kat said.

The other rangers reluctantly did as they were asked leaving only Kat and Cruger in the infirmary with Sky.

"Sky's not quite out of the woods yet is he?" Cruger asked.

Kat looked away. She couldn't bring herself to look at Cruger directly. "No he's not. I'm afraid his troubles are only beginning. His white blood cell count is really low and I believe that his body is attacking his very own blood cells because with the force fields around them, his body doesn't recognize them and thinks they are foreign," Kat answered. Kat and Cruger looked over at Sky and both wondered if he will ever wake up.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review my fic. It means more to me than you will ever know. Beautiful-Me89, Synalm Halomyn-Faerie Queen, BLUERANGER1983, Psycho Tangerine, Mandee1, Mystic Smallville Rain, Jessie13, lgbabyblu, Blake-Tori88, sky's girl forever, dixie15, and skyblue266, you all are awesome! Mystic Smallville Rain, skyblue266, and SPD Yellow, I am touched that my story is on your favorite list. Thank you so much. Please R&R and no flames please. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter IV

An elderly man in a lab coat entered the infirmary. He had grey hair and was wearing glasses. He didn't say anything at first. He just looked at the patient in the stretcher while standing in the doorway. Kat noticed the man.

"Dr. Roberts, I'm so glad you came. I need you to analyze a blood sample for me. I could really use your help since you are one of the world's leading geneticists. You and I go a long way back. We're not only colleagues, but good friends so I know I can count on you," Kat said.

Dr. Roberts gave Kat a warm smile thanking her for all the compliments. His gaze then shifted over to Sky once again. Kat had a cadet call Dr. Roberts a little while ago. This was after Sky had his seizure while Kat was on her way to the lab to analyze Sky's blood sample. She could use a second opinion and maybe Dr. Roberts would be able to tell them what exactly was happening to Sky.

"Does the blood sample belong to the young man over there?" Dr. Roberts asked while pointing to the blue ranger in the stretcher.

Kat looked to see where Dr. Roberts was pointing then nodded her head yes. She let out a sigh. She hoped that Dr. Roberts would help them get to the bottom of this mess. Nobody deserved to miss their birthday. After all the work, planning, and preparation everyone in the Academy had done for today, it would be a shame if it all went to waste.

"Come on Dr. Roberts. I'll show you to the lab," Kat said. The two left the infirmary. Cruger went over to Sky. He repositioned his chair next to Sky and sat down. Cruger still couldn't believe this was happening. They had been able to defeat Gruumm. Sky survived what used to be referred to as the worst of it, and now to think Sky wouldn't survive his illness was something Cruger, and for that matter everyone else, didn't want to believe.

"Sky, please get better. You can't die on us. You just can't. You're still so young. You have your whole life ahead of you. We need you to survive. I need you to survive," Cruger said as tears started to stream down Cruger's face. Cruger didn't even bother to try to hold back his tears. Instead, he just let them fall. Nobody had ever seen Cruger cry before and Cruger intended on keeping it that way. Since there was nobody else in the room besides an unconscious Sky, he saw no reason to hold his tears back. After all, it's not like Sky would be able to tell that Cruger was crying. Cruger was very protective of the rangers. As he told Wootox once, "Nobody messes with **my** rangers!" Too bad there was no way Cruger could protect Sky now.

4-4-4

The other rangers were in the recreation room. Besides the four of them, the room was empty. The room was silent. All four were too deep in thought to communicate with each other. They couldn't help but think about Sky. They all wondered how this day could turn out so badly. They allwondered what caused this illness in the first place. Sky was perfectly healthy yesterday. He showed no signs of an upcoming illness. Whatever happened, it just seemed to happen out of the blue.

"Should we just start taking the decorations down? I mean it doesn't look like Sky will be okay anytime soon," Z commented.

Jack, Syd, and Bridge looked at Z like she had just insulted them or something. Their eyes widened. Their mouths were in the shape of a circle. Their jaws dropped. Z wondered what she had said that made them react in such a fashion.

"Don't you dare say that! Sky is going to get better. He has to!" Syd shouted. Tears started forming in her eyes. Her nose started to run. Her tears started to ruin the makeup that Syd had on her face.

Z's comment had rendered Bridge speechless. Bridge didn't have any comeback. He had nothing to ramble on about. All he did was keep the same shocked look on his face. It seemed to him at leastthat Z didn't care about Sky's condition. Not that that surprised Bridge though. Aside from Jack, Sky didn't get along with Z much either. The two of them always seemed to be fighting and arguing about something. Z had even mentioned once how she didn't think Sky had any emotions. Bridge knew that wasn't true though. After all, Sky was Bridge's roommate. Bridge knew things about Sky that nobody else did. Sure Sky was a bit of a loner, but he was still human. He still cared deeply about his teammates, his friends. Sky was kind of like a big brother to the other core rangers and perhaps to nobody more than Bridge. Sky was Bridge's best friend.

"Yeah Z, how can you be so heartless?" Jack asked.

It was Z's turn to be shocked. She expected this sort of a comment from Bridge or Syd since they had been through so much more with Sky than she or Jack had, but she never expected Jack to be the one to say such a comment. Jack was like a big brother to her. This big brother just called her heartless. That comment might as well have been a knife in the back. It would have felt the same to Z.

"I'm not being heartless! I'm just being realistic!" Z retorted.

Syd had heard enough. The whole party, everything was Syd's idea. If anybody was going to start taking decorations down, they'd have to notify her first. Syd had her issues with Z as well. Mostly it was because they were roommates, but it also had to do with the fact that they were the only two females on the team. Syd and Z weren't exactly the same type of girls. Syd was basically your stereotypical girly girl while Z was a street smart girl who shouldn't be messed with.

"How would you feel if situations were reversed? Would you want people to take down your decorations? Who's to say Sky won't wake up before the day ends?" Syd asked firing one question after another.

Z was surprised at Syd's response. With five teenagers being forced to live in such close quarters for an extended period of time, there was bound to be fights, arguments, and drama. This wasn't the first time though by any means. The five of them got into plenty of fights since they were placed on the same team. At least it didn't happen when they were in their final encounter with Gruumm.

"To answer your first two questions, I'm not a 'what if' type of girl. I deal with what is not what might be or could have been. To answer your last question, I don't know if you've noticed or not, but Sky is under the weather. It's better not to get your hopes up that waywhen things don't go your way, you won't be so disappointed," Z replied.

4-4-4

In the lab, Dr. Roberts and Kat were examining Sky's blood sample.

"That's weird," Kat said.

Dr. Roberts looked at her confused. He looked into the eyepiece to see what Kat was referring to. He didn't see anything unusual or out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything strange," Dr. Roberts commented.

Kat sighed. She forgot that Dr. Roberts hadn't seen the blood sample when she first observed it under the microscope.

"That's exactly my point. Before, there were force fields surrounding the blood cells and now they are perfectly normal," Kat said.

Dr. Roberts raised an eyebrow upon hearing Kat's statement. Force fields surrounding blood cells seemed like something from a science fiction novel, but nothing that is applicable in real life. Then again, Dr. Roberts didn't know about Sky's civilian powers.

"That's absurd!" Dr. Roberts exclaimed.

Kat was struggling with the decision of whether or not to tell Dr. Roberts about Sky's civilian powers. On the one hand, it could help in finding out what's wrong with Sky, but on the other hand, if word gets out about Sky's or the other ranger's civilian powers, they might not be accepted by society any longer. The rangers had used their powers out on the field and in simulations, but their powers remained a secret to the society. People might label the rangers as freaks and ostracize them from society. This was something Kat wasn't sure she wanted to risk.

"I have an idea. Why don't we take blood samples from the other rangers and compare them to Sky's and see if we find anything different?" Kat suggested.

Dr. Roberts didn't answer. He just walked out of the lab. He thought Kat and her ideas were unrealistic. Human blood cells didn't have force fields surrounding them. As far as Dr. Roberts was concerned, Kat could keep her wacky ideas to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the infirmary, Cruger noticed a development in Sky's condition. He had started to sweat profusely. This didn't make sense to Cruger. After all, Sky was cold earlier in the morning. Cruger grabbed a cadet passing by the infirmary and instructed him to get Kat.

"Sky come on. Don't give up on us! We need you to pull through!" Cruger said out loud.

Moments later, Kat was in the infirmary. By this time, Sky's clothing was sopping wet with perspiration. Beads of sweat formed on Sky's forehead but evaporated almost immediately after they had formed.

"Doggie, get Sky a glass of water. He's probably dehydrated. Also bring a washcloth dampened with cold water," Kat commanded.

Kat could hear Sky moaning. Whatever this illness was, it was taking its toll on Sky. It was one ailment right after another. Sky's body had to be exhausted. There was no telling how much more until Sky had reached his threshold. Kat was surprised Sky hadn't reached it by now. She put gloves on her hand and opened Sky's mouth and inserted a thermometer. She closed his mouth. Realization had dawned on Kat. Whatever this illness was it appeared to combine various illnesses into one and inflict them in sequence one right after another. Also, Kat suspected that when a mishap occurred back in 2001 that altered the DNA of the ranger's parents, it was Sky's altered DNA that caused him to be affected by his current ailment whatever it was. It was nothing like Kat had ever seen before. She's witnessed each of these things on their own with the exception of someone having as cold of a temperatureas Sky had, but never in sequence.

"Here you go Kat," Cruger said handing Kat the washcloth and the glass of water. Kat placed the washcloth on Sky's forehead. The thermometer beeped signaling that it had finished taking its reading. Kat removed the thermometer and looked at the reading.

"It says his temperature is 102 degrees Fahrenheit!" Kat exclaimed shocked that his temperature rose that much so quickly.

"Sky, we need you to wake up. Can you hear us? We need you to drink this water," Cruger said.

Sky didn't even stir. He still remained unconscious.

"Doggie, contact the other rangers. Let them know what's happened," Kat ordered.

Kat had a look of concern on her face. Sky had been through so much in one day, and she hated that he wasn't out of the woods yet. It wasn't long before Cruger returned with the other four rangers.

"How could he have a fever now? His temperature was so cold just a little while ago!" Syd exclaimed.

Kat had no idea to answer that. She was wondering herself what the explanation was. Bridge had removed the glove on his right hand. He walked over to where Sky lay. He laid his ungloved hand on Sky's forehead and cringed when he felt how hot his forehead was. Bridge had closed his eyes and was trying to establish a psychic connection with Sky through skin contact. The room was silent. Everyone was hoping that Bridge would be able to establish a link with Sky.

_In Sky's mind_

Bridge tried to examine his surroundings, but all he could see was pitch black darkness. He couldn't even see his own hands in front of him. Bridge was bothered how he was in total darkness. Realizing how he couldn't rely on his sense of sight, Bridge decided to call out to Sky hoping Sky could hear him.

"Sky? It's me Bridge! You can beat this! I'll help you beat this!" Bridge shouted. His voice seemed to echo. The echoing was almost haunting. There was no response. Bridge was about to try again when he heard a weak response.

"Bridge help me! I'm so weak. I'm so tired. I can't take much more. I just want to give up!" Sky answered.

Those last two words seemed to hang in the air forever. They had Bridge frozen in terror. In all the years that Bridge had known Sky, never had Sky ever given up. Bridge was starting to get a headache which was making it hard to keep his psychic connection. He wasn't about to give up though. He was going to get Sky through this. He might be the only one who can. Somehow Bridge had to get Sky to not give up. The biggest threat was no longer what was happening to Sky's body, but what was going on in Sky's mind. Sky wanted to give up. The Grim Reaper was knocking and Sky was about to answer the door. Bridge was not about to let that happen though.

Tears started to roll down Bridge's cheeks. He was scared to death. He was scared he wouldn't be able to help Sky. He was scared Sky was going to just give up fighting. "Sky, everyone is pulling for you. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up and be ok. You survived the final battle with Gruumm and you can survive this too! I can't picture my life without you in it. I don't want to picture my life without you in it! You're a fighter! You're the best! Don't you dare give up! Don't you even think about giving up!" Bridge shouted.

A light started to break through the darkness. It slowly replaced the darkness in Sky's mind. Bridge could make out a figure lying on the ground. There was no doubt that was Sky. Bridge found him.

_Exit Sky's mind_

Bridge opened his eyes and removed his hand. He was concerned because Sky's eyes weren't opened yet. Then, he saw his eyelashes shift the slightest bit. Soon, Bridge was looking into Sky's eyes.

"Thanks," Sky whispered.

"Anytime," Bridge replied.

Everyone else in the room was practically jumping for joy. Everyone was hugging everyone else. This was the first time Sky woke up all day. Maybe they'd be able to celebrate his birthday after all.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I'm learning that having more than onefanfic going at the same time isn't the best idea. I am absolutely blown away by the review turnout thus far. I have received half as many reviews as my first fic which is 13 chapters longer (currently 17 chapters). Jessie13, Jillie chan, Mystic Smallville Rain, skyblue266, and SPD Yellow thank you so much for listing my story as one of your favorites. Beautiful-Me89, Jessie13, Mystic Smallville Rain, sky's girl forever, and skyblue266, I really appreciate you listing me as one of your favorite authors. Beautiful-Me89, Synalm Halomyn-Faerie Queen, BLUERANGER1983, Psycho Tangerine, Mandee1, Mystic Smallville Rain, Jessie13, lgbabyblu, Blake-Tori88, sky's girl forever, dixie15, and Jillie chan, thanks so much for reviewing. I may be new to writing fanfics, but you all have made this enjoyable. I hope you continue to R&R and for everyone else, please R&R. No flames please. I have a midterm this Friday and two other fanfics started, but I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter V

Kat and the other rangers were so relieved that Sky was awake. Everyone took a turn hugging Sky. Now that Sky was awake, he was able to drink the glass of water. Kat decided to follow through with her plan to collect blood samples from the other rangers.

"Syd, Z, Jack, and Bridge, I need the four of you to follow me to the lab so I can take blood samples," Kat instructed.

The four of them exchanged glances with each other unsure of why Kat asked them to come to the lab with her. Whatever it was, they decided it must be important. They all followed Kat asshe left for the lab except for Bridge. Soon, Jack, Z, Syd, and Kat realized that Bridge wasn't with them and returned to the infirmary.

"Aren't you coming Bridge?" Syd asked.

Bridge didn't answer. He was silent. Bridge was afraid that if he told the others the truth, that they would laugh at him or make fun of him. Instead, Bridge just looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Z asked.

Bridge's gaze remained fixed on the floor. He didn't dare establish eye contact with them. He didn't wish to see their reaction when he told them why he was hesitant to go with Kat to the lab.

"I'm afraid of needles," Bridge replied.

Z snickered which caused Syd to elbow her in the ribs. Z rubbed her ribs where Syd's elbow had come into contact. Even Jack had a grin on his face that he tried to hide although he wasn't doing a very good jobof it.

"Come on Bridge. You won't feel a thing," Kat said reassuringly.

Bridge slowly brought his eyes up from the ground and looked into Kat's eyes. He could tell that she was being honest. Bridge trusted her. Kat must genuinely understand Bridge's fear of needles. He had a pretty good idea why Kat wanted to take blood samples in the first place. Bridge theorized that Kat wanted to draw blood from him and the other core rangers to compare it to the blood sample she had taken from Sky. Knowing that him allowing Kat to draw some of his blood might potentially help them figure out what exactly is wrong with Sky; Bridge decided he would go if it would help Sky get better.

5-5-5

Word had spread like wildfire throughout the Academy that Sky was awake now. The other cadets worked on bringing all of Sky's presents into the recreation room. Some other cadets brought in the birthday cake and placed it on a table in the room. Everyone was thrilled that the birthday party might be able to take place after all. It's a good thing nobody decided to take down the decorations. Boom was overseeing how things were turning out.

"Sky is going to be so surprised," Boom said.

Nobody had even wished Sky happy birthday yet, but like they really had an opportunity to with Sky being sick for the majority of the day. However, that worked out to their advantage though. Itfit in well withthe grand master plan. This plan called for Sky thinking that everyone forgot about his birthday and then surprising him out of the blue with a birthday party.

Boom noticed that all the presents were in place as well as the cake. All that was left was the food. "Okay, now it's time to bring the food in," Boom stated.

A menu had already been made for the occasion. It was even already prepared. All that was left was to bring it in. The cadets scattered and went to gather the food and bring it in to the recreation room. They could've just used the food replicator, but the truth of the matter was that when it came to special occasions, they preferred to make food themselves. Besides, they didn't want to take the food replicator for granted and become too dependent on it. Aside from that, eating food that didn't come out of a food replicator is a nice change that everyone at the Academy liked to enjoy from time to time.

"Am I late?" a female voice asked.

Boom looked to see where the voice was coming from and saw Sophie. This was certainly a surprise. Sophie had been assigned to the theta quadrant earlier in the year after the run-in with Valko and Goradon. Sophie remembered that day all too well. Sophie was the only technology that was able to control the legendary Goradon. Valko had kidnapped the Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor and attempted to use her to destroy S.P.D. However, Sophie freed herself and with the help of Cruger, made her way back to the Academy. There she was able to sequence the logarithms for D.B.D.S. Stage Two. This enabled the rangers to transform the base into the Delta Command Megazord and defeat the legendary Goradon.

"Not at all. You're just in time. Sky's going to be so surprised to see you Sophie," Boom answered.

Sophie gave Boom a warm smile. She had received an invitation to come to Sky's twenty-first birthday party. Nobody knew for sure if she was coming, but they know now.

5-5-5

In the lab, Kat had taken blood samples from everybody except for Bridge. Bridge had stated that one of the conditions to him agreeing to have blood drawn was that he'd have his blood drawn last. Maybe by then, his nerves would have calmed down or so Bridge thought. Bridge was just asnervous now as hewas when he agreed to have blood drawn in the first place. Actually, he was more nervous now if that was even possible. Bridge wondered if maybe it would've been better if he had his blood drawn first that way he'd have it done and over with. The setup that Bridge had dictated allowed him to think more about a sharp piece of metal being jabbed into his skin, so maybe that wasn't such a wise setup after all. However, that was a moot point now.

"Okay Bridge, everyone's had blood drawn now except for you," Kat said.

Kat began to roll the sleeve of Bridge's S.P.D. uniform up exposing his skin. She placed a blood pressure cuff on his upper arm and squeezed the pump causing the veins in Bridge's arm to bulge. Next, Kat wiped the spot she selected on Bridge's forearm with an alcohol swab. Then she dried it off with a gauze pad.

"You know you don't have to look Bridge," Kat said after she observed Bridge nervously watching Kat.

Bridge shook himself out of his curiosity. He had always been afraid of needles as long as he could remember. He never looked before because he was always too afraid. However, that didn't stop Bridge from wondering what actually happened when he was getting blood drawn. On second thought, he was shocked that he actually wanted to watch as he got blood drawn. Bridge wondered what he was thinking. Bridge picked out a spot on the wall that was facing away from Kat and he fixed his gaze on it. He swallowed a lump that was forming in this throat and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Just make it quick and let's get this over with," Bridge said. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the feeling of a sharp piece of metal breaking through his skin.

Kat stabilized the vein by holding it between her thumb and index finger. She inserted the needle with her other hand and drew Bridge's blood.

"Didn't you hear what I said Kat? I said let's get this over with!" Bridge exclaimed.

"I've already finished," Kat answered.

Bridge was shocked. He found it strange that he didn't even feel anything. Kat couldn't have already drawn blood. It almost seemed too good to be true. Bridge felt a dry gauze pad being pressed against where the needle was inserted in Bridge's forearm. That was the only sign that Kat had indeed drawn blood after all. "That wasn't so bad after all," Bridge thought to himself.

5-5-5

In the infirmary, Cruger was sitting with Sky. Cruger was so glad that Sky was awake. He hoped that Sky was no longer in danger anymore.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cruger asked with a concerned tone of voice.

Sky was shocked that Cruger was so worried about him. He found it to be very touching. Sky thought about his answer for a second.

"Yeah. I feel fine thanks," Sky answered.

He was not one to milk an opportunity for all it was worth. While Sky could say that he still wasn't feeling well and have everyone cater to his every need, the truth was that Sky was an honest individual. Besides, it was clear from the worry in Cruger's voice that he was concerned for Sky's well being. It was probably safe to say that everyone else was concerned as well, so there really was no need to have them worry any more than they have to.

"I'm glad to hear that. Welcome back," Cruger said.

"Do you have any idea why this happened?" Sky asked.

This didn't make sense to Sky at all. He takes really good care of himself both on the inside and the outside. Sky eats healthy food, and exercises regularly (which is a must when you are a cadet at an S.P.D. Academy) so he was rarely ever sick. As a matter of fact, Sky only got sick once a year, but Sky was already sick this year and that was a long time ago. He wasn'tusually sick for that long either. His illness only lasted one or two days.

"I think that is why Kat wanted to take blood samples from the other rangers. The five of you don't have normal human DNA because of back when your parents worked on your morphersin 2001 and an experiment went wrong that altered their DNA. Kat has a hunch that if this disease is affecting you, it could affect them too. However, she is not sure what this disease is. There's nothing like this documented and besides that, there are a myriad of diseases out there that have yet to be discovered and given a name. We have no knowledge of what these diseases are or how they work," Cruger stated.

Sky nodded his head while his mind tried to process all of the information Cruger just presented it with. He certainly hoped that the other rangers didn't get what he had. Just then, Boom entered the infirmary.

"It's time," Boom said to Cruger.

"Do you feel well enough to take a walk with me Sky?" Cruger asked.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Ok, so hopefully this chapter sort of answered some of the questions that some of you had about the disease. If not, it'll be explained further in later chapters, so stay tuned. I was thinking of getting a beta-reader. I'm sorry I don't know if this is a requirement or not and I certainly have no idea how to go about getting one in the first place. Is anyone interested? In addition to helping me spot spelling and grammar mistakes, you'd get a sneak peek at my stories before I submit the actual chapters. With that being said, it'd probably be a good idea if you think I'm a good writer because I mean why subject yourself to reading stories if you don't even like them? Anyways, if you're interested, click on my profile to find my e-mail address and send me an e-mail. How many beta-readers can you have anyways? Geez I'm so clueless. I guess that's what happens when you're pretty new huh? I know I sound like a broken record, but thank you so, so, much for taking the time to review my story. Haha now it's time for me to study for my midterm tomorrow. I'll try to get an update up soon, but I can't promise anything. I'll conclude with the usual, please read & review and no flames please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter VI

"I'm kind of tired," Sky answered.

Cruger saw that statement certainly wasn't an exaggeration. Sky looked like a wreck. All that his body had been through must've taken quite a toll on Sky.

"Oh, come on Sky. There's a surprise waiting for you. If you don't feel well enough to walk, we'll wheel you down in a wheelchair," Cruger said.

Sky saw that Cruger wasn't about to take no for an answer. He decided to play along and go with Cruger to see what this so-called surprise is all about.

"Ok, fine. I'm not strong enough to walk though, so I'll take a wheelchair," Sky replied.

Cruger unplugged Sky from the various machines and helped him onto a wheelchair. He was so glad Sky decided to go along. Sure they could just reschedule the party until Sky feels better, but for some reason throwing him a birthday party at a later date just isn't the same.

"You know the other cadets will probably give you a hard time. The almighty blue ranger getting wheeled around in a wheelchair by his Commander," Cruger joked.

Sky didn't mind though. He was never one to really care what other people thought of him. Sky certainly wasn't going to change that now either.

"I don't care. If they want to give me a hard time, then I say let them. Let's just go and see what this surprise is. The sooner I do that, the sooner I can rest," Sky said.

Cruger wheeled Sky down to the recreation room. Along the way, Sky saw all the streamers, balloons, and Happy Birthday banners. He had a pretty good idea what this surprise was that Cruger wanted him to see. It's weird though. Usually people worry about others forgetting their birthday, but in this case, Sky was the one who forgot his own birthday. As the door to the recreation room slid open, Sky saw there were balloons, streamers and Happy Birthday banners adorning that room as well. He also saw all of the cadets and staff of the Academy.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Sky!" they shouted in unison.

Sky was at a loss for words. He was extremely flattered that everyone at the Academy would go through such trouble for him. Sky didn't think people even cared about him because he was so militant and distant, but Sky thought it was foolish to ever doubt that people cared about him after seeing how they threw him this surprise birthday party.

"You did all this for me?" Sky asked out of disbelief.

Everyone laughed at Sky's question.

"Yeah. Last I checked, nobody else here has a birthday today," Z replied.

Sky noticed that someone was missing from the recreation room. He didn't see Kat anywhere.

6-6-6

In the S.P.D. lab, Kat had just finished running some tests on the blood samples she had collected from the other rangers. She had made some interesting discoveries. Kat was able to come to some conclusions concerning Sky's disease. She didn't know too much though admittedly because there is no written record of any disease resembling what Sky had. That wasn't too surprising though. There were lots of things that hadn't been named let alone discovered. However, just because something hadn't been discovered doesn't mean that it doesn't exist. All of the genes for the human genome had been sequenced, and the five core rangers appear to have genes that normal humans don't. Kat was willing to bet that the freak accident that altered their parent's DNA back in 2001 when they were developing the technology used to create their future children's morphers was responsible for that. She also discovered that the particular gene that was responsible for Sky's disease was found on the Y chromosome, so Syd and Z wouldn't be affected. For that matter, the gene responsible for Sky's illness isn't found in Jack or Bridge's DNA either or for that matter any human. That would certainly explain why Jack, Bridge, Z, and Syd weren't also ill. Still so much was unknown about Sky's disease. Kat had recorded copious notes about every aspect of Sky's disease, but that's all she had to go on. Sky's disease was virtually unknown, so Kat had no idea what to expect and when to expect it. She didn't even know if this disease was lethal or not, but she certainly hoped it wasn't for Sky's sake. Thinking of Sky reminded her that she was missing his birthday party. She had been so wrapped up in running tests on the rangers' blood samples that she completely forgot about it. Kat ran to the recreation room.

6-6-6

"Long time no see Sky," Sophie said while hugging Sky.

Sky was so happy to see Sophie. He hadn't seen her ever since she was stationed at the theta quadrant. Sky was honored that she would make the trip to Earth just for his birthday.

"It's so good to see you Sophie. It has been a long time since I saw you last," Sky said.

Bridge noticed the way Sophie was acting around Sky. Bridge was Sophie's best friend and Sky was Bridge's best friend. Even though Sky and Sophie started off on the wrong foot when they first met each other, Bridge saw how Sophie and Sky act nervous around each other once they were on the same page. Bridge couldn't quite put his finger on it though. He wasn't sure if it was love or not, but he knew something was going on between Sky and Sophie. Bridge wasn't the only one who noticed that either.

"Wow! Sophie and Sky are getting a little close there don't you think?" Syd asked.

Z looked shocked at what Syd was implying. Her lips formed into a smile.

"Someone sounds a little jealous," Z commented.

Syd looked at Z incredulously. She even put her hands on her hips for added emphasis.

"Jealous? Me? I am not jealous! I don't even like Sky!" Syd exclaimed soft enough so Sky and Sophie wouldn't hear her.

Jack, Bridge, and Z all rolled their eyes at Syd's last statement.

"Are you trying to convince us or yourself there Syd?" Jack asked.

Bridge and Z snickered at Jack's remark.

"Last I checked this was Sky's birthday not Pick on Pink Ranger Day!" Syd replied.

Bridge, Z, and Jack burst out laughing which garnered them confused looks from Sophie, Sky, and everyone else in the room. Kat came scrambling into the recreation room.

"Happy Birthday Sky!" Kat said while trying to catch her breath.

Sky, Cruger, and Sophie exchanged glances with one another trying to figure out why Kat was out of breath.

"Uh…thanks Kat," Sky responded.

Boom stepped on top of a table and cleared his throat.

"Right, so now that everyone is here, it's time for Sky to open his presents," Boom announced.

Cruger handed Sky his first present. It was wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. Sky knew for sure this was from Z. He opened it and found a dress shirt and a pair of dress slacks. A smile formed on Sky's face. He looked as though he was trying to hold back laughter.

"What might I ask is wrong with my S.P.D. uniform?" Sky asked.

That got a bunch of laughs from some of the cadets in the room. Even Z smiled a bit.

"Aside from the fact that you wear it 24/7, nothing. Besides this way, I know for a fact that you do own clothing that isn't your S.P.D. uniform," Z answered.

Jack was snickering at Z's explanation. Z noticed this and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Anyways, thank you Z," Sky said as Z came over and hugged him.

Syd bitterly watched as Z hugged Sky. First Sophie was coming onto him and now Z too. She didn't know why that was making her jealous, but the fact of the matter was that it did.

Cruger handed Sky his next present. This one was wrapped in red wrapping paper. Sky figured this was from Jack. He unwrapped the gift and saw a new S.P.D. Handbook. Jack saw the confused look on Sky's face.

"I figured you needed a new one considering how you read the one you have so much, that it is worn. You had to tape some pages back in because they fell out since you read it so much!" Jack commented.

Sky softly laughed.

"If you want me to stop reading it, you shouldn't have got me a new one. You should have just burned my old one or something," Sky said.

Jack liked the sound of that idea. Maybe he should take Sky up on his offer to burn his S.P.D. Handbook after all.

"Why do you read it so much anyways? You probably have it memorized by now. I mean you could probably recite it word for word," Jack said.

"At least I don't still read comic books like I'm some little kid," Sky replied.

"Oh! You got dissed!" Syd and Z said in unison.

If it was any other day besides Sky's birthday, Jack would've made Sky pay for saying that, but since it was in fact Sky's birthday, he decided he'd let Sky off the hook this time. Cruger handed Sky his next gift. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper. Sky unwrapped the present to find an autographed copy of Syd's cd.

"You know normally I'd charge $14.99 for that, but since it's your birthday, you can have it free of charge. I even autographed it for you," Syd said.

Cruger handed Sky his last present. It was in green wrapping paper. Sky opened the wrapping paper and the gift inside made his eyes start to water. Inside the wrapping paper was a Tangarian coil.

"I know yours broke after Dru betrayed you, so I thought I'd get you a new one. That way you'd know that even though you may have lost one best friend, you still have another," Bridge said while rolling up his sleeve to show that he too was wearing one. Bridge went over and shook hands with Sky, but then Sky pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you so much Bridge," Sky whispered in his ear.

The two best friends separated from their embrace as Bridge saw Sky wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes. He knew Sky would like the present he got him, but he had no idea he would like it so much that he'd cry. He'd never seen Sky cry in all the years that he's known him. At least they were tears of happiness rather than tears of sorrow though.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I am extremely sorry it took me so long to update this. As I explained in my other fic, you can chalk up the reason as being schoolwork. I'm sure you know how that is. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I don't by any means intend on abandoning this story. On this story alone, I'm averaging 8 reviews per chapter which is honestly 8 reviews more on average than I expected, so thank you so much to all the people who've reviewed this fic. You guys are the best. For all of you who haven't reviewed my fic, but have read it, I'd love to know what you think so long as you don't flame me. I'll try to get the next update up soon, but it all depends on what my schoolwork permits. Well, that and whether or not I have writer's block.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gosh am I sick of typing this. In case you had any doubts, I do not own the Power Rangers. Disney does. Or somebody does. Somebody that isn't me.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter VII

The next morning, Bridge watched as Sky slept peacefully in his bed. Sky asked to sleep in his own bed instead of in the infirmary. Kat reluctantly agreed to grant Sky his wish because he hadn't had any ailments or symptoms for quite some time now. Sky headed off to bed shortly after having his birthday cake. Nobody blamed him though. They all knew how exhausted he had to have been. Bridge was glad that Kat allowed Sky to sleep in his own bed. Sky and Bridge had been roommates ever since Bridge first joined the Academy, and Bridge didn't want to think of a night going by without Sky in the room with him.

_Sky's Dream_

Sky heard a knock on the door. He rushed to open it thinking his dad had returned home from work. A bull looking monster that like a Cyclops, only had one eye, stepped into the house. Sky backed away in fear. He wanted to scream for help, but he was too frightened to do so.

"Tsk, tsk. A little boy like you shouldn't open the door without asking who it is first. Otherwise, strangers might come into your house," the monster said with a menacing tone of voice.

Sky wanted to run for his life, but his legs felt like rubber and he found himself frozen in terror. He wanted his dad to come home right now more than anything else in the world. Sky knew that his red ranger father would be able to take this monster.

"What's the matter? Do you want your daddy? It's a shame really. You are going to get hurt and it's all your daddy's fault. If he hadn't put me in jail, none of this would happen. I'm going to get my revenge on him through you. I know how much you mean to him. I'll take what's dearest to him away from him, and that is you!" the monster exclaimed.

Sky noticed that the monster had some type of needle in his hand. He hated needles. Sky whimpered in pain as the needle was jabbed in his arm.

"Too bad you'll be dead by your twenty-second birthday. That'll teach your father to let me rot in jail!" the monster said.

_End Dream_

7-7-7

"No!" Sky shouted sitting upright in his bed.

Bridge was startled by Sky's scream. He rushed over to his bedside. He put a hand on Sky's shoulder and had a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?" Bridge asked.

Beads of sweat rolled down Sky's face. His heart rate had increased and he was breathing heavily.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just had a dream that's all," Sky answered.

Bridge didn't believe Sky for one second. He was going to get to the bottom of this with or without Sky's help.

"It sounded more like a nightmare," Bridge commented.

Sky wasn't even sure if it was a nightmare. It all seemed so real to him. Sky wondered if maybe it was a repressed memory.

"I said I'm fine Bridge!" Sky snapped.

Bridge was hurt. He was only trying to help Sky. Bridge knew that Sky never once had a nightmare ever since they had roomed together, so he was sure that something was up. He just wished that Sky would trust him enough to confide in him.

"I could always scan your aura and see if you are telling the truth," Bridge suggested.

Sky glared at Bridge. He couldn't believe Bridge was even thinking about it. His feelings were his own. They always have been. They always will be. Sky didn't want to burden others with his problems. Why should they care? They weren't their problems. They were his problems.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sky asked icily.

Bridge didn't know what to think about Sky's sudden change in temperament. Yesterday, Sky had loosened up and actually came out of his shell. Today, Sky had once again put up his walls and shut everyone else out.

"No. I just wanted to know why you woke up screaming 'No!' that's all," Bridge said matter-of-factly.

While a part of Sky was glad that Bridge cared enough about him to be concerned, another part of Sky thought Bridge should just mind his own business. The latter side ended up winning.

"Why do you have to be so nosy? Just stay out of my business Bridge!" Sky shouted.

Bridge had a hurt look on his face. He couldn't believe that Sky just snapped at him like he did.

"Excuse me for caring," Bridge retorted before leaving Sky alone in the room.

7-7-7

Sky felt bad about how he reacted. He didn't mean to upset Bridge. It's just that he didn't want him to know what he had dreamt or remembered or whatever. He didn't want anyone to know. Sky was curious if that was a dream or a repressed memory. He rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt and saw a scar on his arm. Sky quickly pulled his sleeve down. Was that a repressed memory that Sky had? Had that really happened? What else would explain the scar on his arm? Sky was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Mail call!" a postal worker said handing Sky a holographic device before leaving.

Sky opened the holographic device and a familiar image appeared before him. It was the bull monster.

"Did you enjoy your birthday yesterday? Mark my words, that's the last one you'll ever have!" the monster exclaimed.

Sky felt a knot form in his stomach. He felt fear try to overtake him once again. This time he wouldn't let it though. He was going to get some answers.

"What do you mean that's the last one I'll ever have? What did you do to me?" Sky asked as hatred flowed through his veins.

The monster merely let out an evil laugh.

"You're my little experiment. I used you as a guinea pig to test out a virus. I must say it works far better than I imagined. Now that I know it works, I plan on infecting the entire planet with the virus!" the monster answered before the transmission cut off.

Sky was in too much of a shock about what the monster just revealed to him. Sky still had so many questions that he needed answered. Sky had no idea what he did to deserve this. If it really was a repressed memory that Sky woke up from and not a dream, then Sky knew why the monster targeted him. It wasn't fair though. The monster had a problem with Sky's father, so why did he have to be dragged into it? How did the monster even get access to such a lethal virus? Did he really mean that he was going to infect the entire planet or was that just an empty threat? Was he really going to die before his twenty-second birthday? How did the monster know how well the virus was working? One thing was for certain though. Sky could not let the monster succeed with his plan.

7-7-7

Bridge entered the recreation room and the other rangers couldn't help but notice how sad Bridge looked.

"What's wrong Bridge?" Syd asked.

Bridge wasn't even aware that he was in the recreation room. His mind was too focused on Sky. He wanted to help him even if Sky didn't want his help. Sometimes when people say they don't want help, they are just afraid to admit that they need help.

"Bridge?" Z said waving her hand in front of his face.

Bridge finally snapped out of his thoughts and realized that Syd and Z had said something to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Bridge asked.

"We asked you what was wrong," Syd replied.

Bridge pondered whether or not to tell them what he knew. Maybe Sky wouldn't want them to know. At the same time, if something was wrong with Sky, they should know. That was the problem though. Bridge didn't know what was wrong with Sky because he didn't tell him.

"It's Sky," Bridge answered.

Syd, Z, and Jack exchanged worried glances with one another.

"Is he sick again?" Jack asked.

Bridge thought about his answer to the question, which is something he usually doesn't do. Usually he just says whatever comes to his mind when it comes to his mind. Maybe Sky was sick. Maybe his mood swing is attributed to his being sick. Or maybe Sky's just closing himself off from the world around him.

"He's not sick. At least I don't think so. He had a nightmare and the thing is he's never had a nightmare once the whole time we've roomed together. We've roomed together ever since I joined the Academy," Bridge responded.

Jack, Syd, and Z didn't see what the big deal was. So Sky had a nightmare? Everyone has a nightmare from time to time. It doesn't necessarily mean anything.

"That doesn't explain why you're so sad," Z stated.

Bridge gave Z a confused look. Was he that obvious?

"Sky and I got into an argument. I wanted to help him and he didn't want my help," Bridge explained.

What Bridge was saying didn't make any sense to Jack, Syd, and Z. The five of them argued quite frequently since being given their morphers. Sky and Bridge getting into an argument didn't seem like such a big deal.

"Help with what?" Jack asked.

"Haven't you been listening? I said Sky had a nightmare. When I tried to get him to talk to me about it, he completely shut me out," Bridge snapped.

Bridge's outburst caught the other three rangers off guard. They expected something like that from anyone but Bridge. Bridge saw the shock on the faces of his teammates.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's just something is wrong with Sky and I don't need to scan his aura to know that," Bridge said.

7-7-7

In the parking facility, Sky was getting onto his Patrol Cycle. He had already put on his S.P.D. uniform and his helmet.

"Where do you think you're going?" a female voice asked.

Sky looked to see who the voice came from and saw Sophie. What is it with people and prying into his business today?

"Don't you have to get back to theta quadrant?" Sky asked rather harshly.

Sophie felt as though that question were a slap to her face. She thought he was happy she came to Earth.

"Why are you being like this? I don't think you should be going off by yourself like this," Sophie responded.

Sky rolled his eyes beneath his helmet.

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do!" Sky snapped.

Sophie was getting fed up with Sky's attitude. She didn't know what his problem was, but at this point, she didn't care.

"Fine! I make a trip all the way to Earth and this is how you thank me? You know what? Go ahead and go!" Sophie screamed before heading back into the Academy.

Sky started up his motorcycle and drove off into the city. He may not know how the monster knew how well the virus was working, but Sky was counting on the fact that the monster was somehow able to track his whereabouts. He would lure the monster out and make him pay for doing this to him if it was the last thing he did.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Wow you all are amazing! My average number of reviews per chapter has been bumped up from 8 to 9 thanks to you all. I know one shouldn't write merely for the reviews, and believe me I don't, but it still is nice to see that so many people are actually reading my story and enjoying it. For all of you who have listed me as one of your favorite authors or my story as one of your favorite stories, I'm not sure I deserve it, but thanks anyways. Let me know what you think as long as you don't flame me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter VIII

Sophie was walking down a hallway irate at Sky's attitude. The way he treated her bugged her so much that she wasn't paying attention where she was going. She was brought to reality when she collided into someone.

"I'm sorry," Sophie said immediately.

If Sophie looked to see who she bumped into, she would see a pair of very concerned eyes gazing at her. However as it was, Sophie was too preoccupied.

"Are you ok?" Bridge asked while resting a hand on Sophie's shoulder.

Sophie didn't know why, but she found herself throwing herself into Bridge's arms while shedding tears. Sophie may be a cyborg, but still she wasn't entirely a robot. There was still a human side to Sophie as well which is why she was able to feel and display emotions just like any normal human.

"Sky and I got into a fight. I'm not even sure what started it. All I know is that we both ended up yelling at each other and he took off on his motorcycle," Sophie said between sobbing fits.

Bridge rubbed Sophie's back in a circular fashion while gently shushing her and reassuring her that everything would be ok. At least he hoped everything would be ok. He wasn't comfortable with Sky going off by himself like he had. Even though he hadn't displayed any forms of sickness for an entire day now, there was still no telling if Sky would have another bout of sickness sometime soon.

"Do you know where Sky went?" Bridge asked.

Sophie shook her head no. Tears were still streaming down her cheek. Bridge put a gloved hand to Sophie's face and wiped away the tears that were falling down her face. There was something about Bridge's hand being on her face that sparked something inside Sophie. The next thing she knew, she had pressed her lips against Bridge's. At first Bridge was surprised, but after his initial shock, he returned the kiss. They eventually separated once they had got to the point where breathing became a problem.

"Wow!" Sophie said not being able to think of anything else to say.

Bridge had no idea how he and Sophie ended up kissing each other, but he knew that he didn't mind it the least bit.

8-8-8

Sky pulled his Patrol Cycle into the City Plaza. He parked his motorcycle and went over to sit on a bench next to the pond and collect his thoughts. Sky wondered if his plan to lure out the monster would even work. He hadn't really given it too much thought before though, but rather just acted on impulse. Sky wondered if maybe he should've done some research beforehand and at least figured out the name of this monster and the basics about what crimes he had committed. After all, criminal profiling was his expertise. Sky stared at his reflection in the pond when he saw the reflection of the monster appear behind him. He instantly bolted up from the bench and spun around to face the monster.

"To think I was so close to putting you out of your misery for good. Oh well one way or another you will be dead soon enough regardless," the monster said.

Sky's blood boiled as he was overcome with a burning hatred for the monster before him. What he had done to Sky was unforgivable. What he claimed he was going to do to the people of the planet was absolutely heartless. It was like this monster had no heart, or if he did, it was a black heart.

"Who are you?" Sky yelled.

The monster let out an evil, sinister laugh. He advanced a few steps on Sky, and Sky involuntarily took a few steps backwards.

"I am Xyrthias. Although in your case, I might as well be the Grim Reaper himself because I am the one who will destroy you!" the monster replied.

Sky grabbed his morpher from the pouch on his belt.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Sky hollered.

Sky hadn't used his morpher ever since Gruumm had been defeated. None of the rangers had. They didn't see any reason to with Gruumm gone. The only criminals they dealt with committed petty crimes and didn't require the rangers to morph in order to be taken into custody.

"I've been meaning to thank you and the other rangers for defeating Gruumm. You did me a favor by doing so. That lowlife scum deserved to be destroyed. I used to work for him, and when I was taken into custody, he did nothing to free me. Instead he just let me rot in prison much like your dear daddy did. Oh wait. That's right. Your dear daddy is six feet under now. I guess he can't protect you anymore now can he?" Xyrthias asked.

"I'm not afraid of you Xyrthias! In case you didn't realize it, I'm not a helpless child anymore!" Sky screamed.

8-8-8

The alarms sounded at the Academy and the red lights flashed signaling a monster attack. The four other core power rangers rushed to the command center to see what the disturbance was. What they saw on the viewing screen confirmed their worst fears. Not only was there a monster attack, but Sky was trying to battle the monster by himself. They really did not think Sky should be fighting alone or for that matter at all.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready!" Bridge, Syd, and Z replied.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" they shouted in unison.

8-8-8

Xyrthias had Sky pinned up against the bark of a tree. Sky was trapped by Xyrthias' horns which had punctured Sky's uniform. Blood oozed from the two puncture wounds and gathered in a pool amidst the grass. The pain was excruciating to Sky. He kicked his legs at Xyrthias' head in an attempt to get him to release his grip. Eventually Xyrthias couldn't take Sky kicking him in the head anymore and flung Sky down on the grass.

"You were saying?" Xyrthias boasted.

Sky's breathing became labored and the two puncture wounds on Sky's torso hurt like hell. Sky saw the blood still pouring out from the two puncture wounds as well of the pool of blood on the grass beside him. The puncture wounds had to be pretty deep considering the size of the pool of blood next to him. His eyes burned with hatred as he picked himself off the ground.

"You haven't beaten me yet! S.P.D. S.W.A.T.! S.W.A.T. Mode! Delta Enforcer!" Sky yelled.

Sky blasted Xyrthias in the chest and sent him flying backwards right into the pond. All of a sudden, Xyrthias emerged from the water and shot a huge laser beam from his Cyclops eye. The laser beam nailed Sky full force causing him to drop his Delta Enforcer. Sky dropped first to his knees, and then fell face first on the ground as he demorphed. Xyrthias walked over to Sky and stood over the fallen blue ranger.

"S.P.D. We order you to halt!" Jack shouted upon arriving on the scene.

Xyrthias took this as his cue to leave, so he teleported away. The rangers ran over to Sky. They rolled him over onto his back and were horrified to see how pale Sky's complexion was. They noticed the two puncture wounds on Sky's torso and saw the blood leak out from them. Sky wasn't aware the rangers had arrived as he was unconscious.

"Oh God Sky! What did that monster do to you?" Syd asked as tears streamed down her face under her helmet.

Bridge noticed the rather large pool of blood by the tree where Xyrthias had Sky pinned earlier.

"Guys, look at this!" Bridge shouted.

Z and Jack went over to see what Bridge wanted them to see while Syd stayed with Sky. She was sitting on the ground next to Sky and had his head propped up in her lap and was covering his puncture wounds with one hand while stroking Sky's hair with her other hand.

"Holy shit! That's a lot of blood!" Jack exclaimed upon seeing the pool of Sky's blood that Bridge was referring to.

Z was rendered speechless. She was horrified by the amount of blood that Sky had lost. She kept thinking that Sky didn't deserve this. She wished that they had found Sky sooner. If they had, maybe he wouldn't be in so poor of shape.

Bridge contacted Cruger through his morpher.

"Commander, we need a medical team here A.S.A.P.!" Bridge said.

A/N: This is my shortest chapter yet, so I apologize for that. I thought that was a good place to end it though. I am completely floored by the response I have received for this story. This story almost has received as many reviews as my first story, and my first story is some 11 chapters longer! Just so you know, when I said that I'm not writing this story for the reviews, I by no means meant that I don't want people to review. I just feel that I should write because I love creative writing not to see how many reviews I can get. As I said in an A/N in another story of mine, whatever happens happens. I'd still like to know what you think though, so don't forget to R&R. No flames please because I'm already not the most self-confident individual as it is.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers, so nobody sue me ok?

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter IX

Sky was rushed to the New Tech City hospital as soon as the EMTs had shown up. Kat panicked once Bridge had asked for a medical team to be sent. She had already messed up once concerning Sky's well being, and she didn't want to mess up a second time, which is why she decided to call 911 instead. It had been a couple hours since Sky had arrived at the hospital and Cruger, Kat, Sophie, Boom, and the other rangers were in the waiting room anxiously anticipating receiving some word on Sky's condition. Cruger was currently involved in a heated argument with Sky's main doctor.

"What do you mean we can't see him?" Cruger yelled.

The doctor had to admit that he was intimidated by the big, blue alien dog, but he was not about to disregard doctor/patient confidentiality.

"Are you his family? Are any of you his family?" the doctor asked looking at Cruger and the others.

Kat, Cruger, Boom, Sophie, and the other B Squad rangers were silent.

"I didn't think so. Since you aren't his family, I'm afraid I can't disclose any information about Sky's condition," the doctor said.

Syd was worried out of her mind about Sky. She wasn't going to stay in the dark as far as Sky's condition was concerned.

"Damn it! Sky doesn't even have any family! Need I remind you that we are S.P.D.? Even though all of Sky's family is dead, he still has us. As far as I'm concerned, we are his family! I demand to see him right this very instant!" Syd screamed.

Just then, a news story came on the channel that the waiting room television was on. The story was about what had happened to Sky at the City Plaza courtesy of Xyrthias.

"Our top story this evening is the blue power ranger was brutally attacked earlier today in the City Plaza by a bull looking monster with only one eye. This is very unexpected news considering that the being known as Gruumm had been destroyed by the power rangers. We thought that New Tech City was safe from any monsters, but apparently that is not the case. We realize that this is very grave news. New Tech City hospital is currently taking blood donations, so if you'd like to help the blue power ranger, please go and donate blood. The blue ranger's doctor won't tell us what the blue ranger's blood type is, so we hear the hospital is accepting all blood types. We hope you will do your part and we will keep you posted as more information becomes available to us," the news anchor said before going on to another story.

9-9-9

Sky lay motionless in his hospital bed. He was in desperate need of a blood transfusion. If Sky didn't get more blood soon, there was a good chance that he would not survive as he had already lost so much blood.

_Sky's Dream_

Sky found himself outside at some sort of gathering. There were a bunch of people there dressed in black. It was silent save for the sounds of people crying.

"He can't be gone!" Syd said before completely losing it and crying hysterically.

Sky hated to see Syd cry, so he went over and put a hand on her shoulder only to find that his hand went right through her. Syd kept crying. Sky was frightened when his hand passed right through Syd. Was he a ghost?

"God, if only I had known he was going to die that day, I wouldn't have yelled at him! I should've told someone that he took off as soon as I found out!" Sophie said while tears streamed down her eyes.

Bridge went over and put an arm around Sophie and rubbed her shoulders. Sophie buried her head in Bridge's chest and cried her heart out.

"Sophie, don't say that. It wasn't your fault. There was way you could've known this would happen, so please don't blame yourself," Bridge softly spoke to Sophie.

Sky noticed that Jack and Z were standing in front of a coffin looking at its occupant. Z was crying and Sky could've sworn he saw Jack shedding some tears as well. Sky wondered who exactly was in the coffin. As he approached the coffin, he could hear the conversation between Jack and Z.

"We'll miss you man. Nobody could ever replace you. Man, why did you have to die? You were so young! You had your entire life ahead of you!" Jack said before completely breaking down.

Z hugged Jack and they both held each other as they cried their eyes out. Sky arrived at the coffin and looked into it and saw that the dead person in it was…himself.

_End Dream_

9-9-9

Back in the waiting room of the hospital, quite a line had formed at the counter. It extended out into the parking lot of the hospital. All of the people in this line had come to donate blood for the blue ranger.

"Oh my goodness! Look at how many people came here to donate blood for Sky!" Z exclaimed.

There was no other explanation for it. All of these people must've seen the story about the incident at City Plaza on the news just as they had. They were extremely touched at how many people had shown up to donate blood. They knew that if Sky could see this, he too would be really touched. Crises always seem to bring people together, and this was no exception.

"This is incredible!" Jack commented.

All kinds of people had shown up to donate blood. There were people of all ages, ethnicities, socioeconomic status, religions, and occupations that had come to the hospital after hearing about what had happened. Even people who didn't live in New Tech City had heard about what happened to Sky and came to donate blood. The line had practically doubled in length in a matter of mere minutes.

"Thank you all for coming here and donating blood. On behalf of all of us at S.P.D., we'd like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts," Cruger announced.

News reporters and their camera crew from various stations had showed up now and were taking shots of the length of the line at the hospital. Other reporters were interviewing Cruger, Kat, Boom, Sophie, and the other rangers to try to find out more about what had happened as well as to possibly get an update on the condition of the blue ranger.

9-9-9

Over in an unknown location, Xyrthias was watching the latest news concerning the blue power ranger and the hospital's blood drive. Xyrthias was seething with anger as he watched his television.

"Damn those people! Damn them to Hell!" Xyrthias yelled clenching his fists.

Xyrthias was sick of watching all the people donating blood in order to help the blue ranger. Xyrthias pounded his fist into the wall punching right through it. He remembered the satisfaction he had felt when he first injected Sky with the shot way back when. It was the same satisfaction that Xyrthias felt as he stood over the fallen ranger earlier at City Plaza in New Tech City. He loved the way it felt to him. It had felt so good to feel the same satisfaction today after being deprived of that satisfaction for so long.

"Curse those people for coming to Sky's rescue and not just letting him die. I was so close too that I could taste it! Their efforts will be for naught though as they may be able to save him now, but by the time I'm through with him, there won't be anything anyone can do to save him!" Xyrthias screamed.

Xyrthias rammed his horns into a poster of the blue ranger leaving two holes in the wall behind the poster. Xyrthias tore what was left of the poster off the wall and blasted it with a laser from his eye leaving nothing but a pile of ashes.

9-9-9

Back at the hospital, Sky's doctor was busy giving Sky blood transfusions using the blood from some of the people who had shown up to donate blood. Fortunately, people had shown up to donate blood, because the hospital didn't have any blood on hand that was Sky's blood type. Once the doctor had finished with the blood transfusions, he went out to tell his teammates that they could go in and see him.

"You're welcome to go in and see him now, but I'm going to tell you ahead of time that he isn't awake," the doctor said.

Cruger and company didn't need to be told twice as they headed in as soon as they found out they could go in and see Sky. They couldn't help but wonder what caused the sudden change of heart in the doctor. It wasn't too long ago that Sky's doctor wouldn't let them see Sky because they weren't family.

"Sky!" Syd shouted before running over to Sky and resting her head on his chest and holding his hand in hers. Tears rolled down her cheek messing up her makeup in the process.

Sophie grabbed Bridge's arm and pulled him outside to have a word with him. Bridge wondered why Sophie couldn't tell him whatever she was going to tell him in front of the others.

9-9-9

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't let Sky take off like that, then none of this would've happened," Sophie said while looking down at the ground.

Bridge walked over and put a hand on each of Sophie's shoulders.

"Sophie, look at me. None of this was your fault. You had no way of knowing that Sky would get attacked like he did," Bridge said.

Sophie wrapped her arms around Bridge in a hug and cried into his chest. Bridge wrapped his arms around Sophie and rubbed her back in a circular motion. Bridge thought that Sophie only saw him as her best friend, but after the kiss that the two of them shared, maybe she saw him as more than just a friend.

"Bridge, about that kiss earlier, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come onto you like that. I just…" Sophie said before Bridge put two fingers to Sophie's lips to stop her from continuing.

Bridge bent his head down and looked as though he was going to kiss Sophie. Sophie saw this and turned away from Bridge.

"Bridge, we can't. What about your powers?" Sophie said.

Bridge was disappointed that Sophie turned away before he had a chance to kiss her. He never felt this way before about a girl.

"I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you. I didn't hurt you when we kissed before right?" Bridge said while trying again to lean in and kiss Sophie.

Sophie allowed him this time as she met him halfway and touched her lips to his. The kiss started off gentle at first, but soon became passionate. The lips weren't the only things that were touching as the kiss turned into a French kiss. They could've gone on longer, but they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. That caused the two of them to separate immediately and avoid eye contact with each other as they were clearly blushing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? I never saw this one coming. I guess congratulations are in order," Jack said while leaning his weight against the doorway to Sky's hospital room.

Sophie brushed past Jack as she headed back into Sky's hospital room. Jack noticed that she was looking down at the ground the whole time. That left just the red and green ranger standing outside.

"So when did this start?" Jack asked wondering if his teammate had been keeping a secret from him.

Bridge was wondering the exact same thing. It's not like he woke up this morning interested in dating Sophie. Everything just happened so fast, and the next thing Bridge knew Sophie kissed him.

"I guess it started earlier today. She was upset after getting into a fight with Sky. That was just before he took off on his motorcycle. I comforted her and then out of nowhere she kissed me. Well, actually she threw herself into my arms first and then she kissed me. Actually that's not true either. I remember after she threw herself into my arms, I had noticed that she was crying, so I wiped away her tears and then she kissed me. Yeah, that's how it happened," Bridge answered.

Jack rolled his eyes. "That's great man! I'm happy for you. I'm glad you found someone special. Now what do you say we go back in and see Sky?"

To Be Continued…

A/N: There! This is more like my usual chapter length. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me. I'll end with the usual, don't forget to read & review and remember no flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: PR equals not mine.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter X

Two days later, Sky was released from the hospital. Nothing particularly eventful happened during those two days. Xyrthias didn't attack, so New Tech City was safe and quiet. Xyrthias didn't have a bone to pick with the other rangers, at least not yet. For now, Xyrthias focused all his efforts on taking Sky out of the equation. Kat, Sophie, Boom, Cruger, Sam, and the rest of B Squad came to pick up Sky from the hospital. As soon as Syd saw Sky, she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Oh Sky, I'm so glad you're finally getting out of here! I've missed you so much! Things haven't been the same at the Academy without you!" Syd commented while refusing to stop hugging Sky.

Sky didn't know how to react to Syd's display of emotions. If Sky didn't know any better, he'd say that Syd had started developing feelings for him as more than just a friend. Sky didn't know how to respond to that, nor was he sure that those feelings were mutual. Along with Bridge, Sky and Syd were the original members of B Squad. The three of them had been through a lot together over the past couple of years. With the training, the bumps, the bruises, the sweat, the promotions, one would have to be kidding to say that the three of them hadn't become close. Sky just wasn't sure he was _that_ close to Syd.

"I know I'm glad to be getting out of here! Spending two days in a hospital room isn't exactly my idea of fun," Sky remarked.

A smirk appeared on Z's face as she thought of something to say in response to what Sky had said.

"Of course it isn't Sky. We all know that reading the S.P.D. handbook is _your_ idea of fun," Z commented.

Everyone laughed except for Sky who just glared at Z. That wasn't true. Reading the S.P.D. handbook wasn't the _only _thing Sky considered fun. He knew what fun was whether the rest of his team believed him or not. At any rate, that comment was typical of Z. She was always taking little jabs at Sky. Cruger just returned from signing the release papers.

"Alright Tate, are you ready to go home?" Cruger asked.

"Absolutely commander," Sky replied.

Syd pushed Sky in a wheelchair. Sky hated the fact that he had to leave the hospital in a wheelchair. He felt fine, so there was really no need for him to leave in a wheelchair. Sky noticed that Bridge and Sophie were holding hands and wondered what that was all about.

10-10-10

Xyrthias was monitoring the whole thing back from his house in an unknown location. While it was true that Xyrthias probably could've attacked Sky while he was still at the hospital, Xyrthias didn't want to stoop to such measures. It wasn't that he was an honorable monster because that was far from the case, but Xyrthias took pleasure in his victim putting up a struggle and fighting back. Hurting a defenseless victim wasn't nearly as enjoyable. Besides, he probably wouldn't have been able to disguise himself enough so he could slip into the hospital to see Sky without being detected.

"Well, well, well. It looks like it's time for round two blue ranger," Xyrthias said aloud not caring if he was talking to himself.

Over the past couple of days, Xyrthias had watched a recording of the last battle between Sky and him. Xyrthias particularly enjoyed watching the scenes of him hurting Sky in slow motion over and over again such as when he had Sky pinned up against a tree with his horns or the moment that he blasted Sky with a laser beam from his Cyclops eye. Xyrthias enjoyed seeing Skyso badly hurt and took pride in the fact that he was responsible.

"It seems that you haven't displayed any symptoms from the virus for awhile, but mark my words when I say that is about to change," Xyrthias said.

Xyrthias had also done his homework. He had a recording of every single battle Sky's been in as a power ranger, and he had watched each and every battle over the past couple of days. In their last encounter, Sky had somehow managed to get a lucky shot in with his Delta Enforcer, but if Xyrthias had anything to say about it, Sky would get no such lucky shot in the next time they squared off. Over the past couple of days, Xyrthias had familiarized himself with Sky's fighting style. There was no way Sky would catch him by surprise the next time they met on the battlefield.

10-10-10

Back at the Academy, Bridge and Sky were in the room that the two of them shared. Sky knew that it had to have been awkward for Bridge not having a roommate for the last two days. The two of them had been roommates for two years now ever since Bridge first joined the Academy. Every single night for the past two years, Bridge felt safe knowing that Sky was in the room with him. Well, every single night with the exception of the past two nights that is. Bridge had a relationship with Sky on more than one level. Sky was not just his teammate. Sky was not just his best friend, but he was also like a big brother to Bridge, the kind that would protect him and look out for him.

"Were you able to sleep at all the past couple of nights Bridge?" Sky asked with a worried tone of voice.

Bridge was torn because he wanted to tell Sky the truth, but he picked up on the tone of Sky's voice and didn't want to worry him further. Quite frankly, the truth was somewhat embarrassing too. Bridge reasoned that telling Sky the truth was better than lying to him.

"No, I wasn't able to sleep at all. It just wasn't the same without you. I guess I just kind of took it for granted that you'd always be in the room with me at night, so when you weren't there, I couldn't take it for granted anymore because you were in a hospital room instead of in the room with me," Bridge answered.

It was just as Sky suspected. If the truth be told, Sky found it kind of absurd that Bridge wouldn't feel safe at night without him in the room with him. After all, Bridge was in an Academy full of trained cadets, so there was really no reason for Bridge to feel like he wasn't safe. However, another part of Sky understood where Bridge was coming from. Bridge had gotten so used to Sky being there in the room with him at night, that it became kind of the norm. When he wasn't there the past couple of nights, all sense of normality was thrown off kilter, and thus Bridge wasn't able to sleep.

"Well, you should get some sleep then, but before you do, I just wanted to apologize to you Bridge. I was a complete jerk to you the other day, and I regret what I said to you and how I treated you. I completely understand if you don't forgive me, but…" Sky started to say before he was cut off.

"I forgive you Sky," Bridge stated.

Sky was touched. He wasn't sure if he was deserving of Bridge's forgiveness, but he was glad nevertheless that Bridge forgave him. Sky was aware that probably his biggest fault is how he puts up walls and pushes everyone away. It's not that he does it intentionally, but it just…happens. Sky does it so much that it became routine for him, and eventually, that routine ended up becoming a habit, and habits are hard to break.

"Do you want me to stay in the room with you?" Sky asked.

Bridge walked over to his bed, laid down on it, and nestled his head into his pillow.

"Yeah," Bridge replied.

Sky nodded his head and walked over and sat on his own bed and picked up his new copy of the S.P.D. handbook and began reading it.

10-10-10

In the room that Z and Syd shared, Syd was debating whether or not she should tell Sky how she really feels about him. After everything that Sky has been through as of late, Syd realized that she cares about Sky as more than just a friend.

"I wonder what Sky's doing right now. Maybe I should go see him. How stupid am I to just now coming to the realization that the perfect guy for me has been right in front of my face for like two years now? I wonder if he feels the same way about me. I wonder if I should tell him. I mean I don't want to jeopardize our friendship because we've known each other for two years now and are pretty close friends, but at the same time, what if something bad happens to him? Not that I want something bad to happen to him, but what if something bad _does_ happen to him, and I never get a chance to tell him how I feel?" Syd said.

Z couldn't help but notice that Syd sounded an awful lot like Bridge with what she had just said. She was glad that Syd finally admitted that she likes Sky as more than just a friend. Z knew there was something going on when Syd spent the whole time during visiting hours at the hospital with her head resting on Sky's chest and holding Sky's hand. She knew something was up when Syd got jealous that Sophie hugged Sky on his birthday.

"I don't think you seeing him right now is a good idea Syd. He might think you are clingy. We just back from the hospital not too long ago and you've spent practically every waking moment with Sky since we picked him up at the hospital. You even insisted on him riding in the jeep with us and him sitting next to you in the jeep," Z answered.

Syd blushed as she remembered doing the things Z spoke of. Then Syd just recalled something else that Z had said.

"I'm not clingy!" Syd exclaimed.

Z rolled her eyes and put on her headphones and blasted her music full volume drowning out anything else Syd could possibly be saying.

10-10-10

In the command center, Sophie was talking to Cruger about her job and how long she really was staying at Earth.

"I know you all think that I took time off of work to come here for Sky's birthday, but the truth is that I asked for a job transfer. I want to work right here on Earth. Now that Bridge and I have become boyfriend and girlfriend, well I don't know if we are boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but now that Bridge and I have become closer, I am more convinced that I made the right choice," Sophie said.

Cruger gave Sophie an incredulous look. Did she say boyfriend and girlfriend? Since when? How is it that he didn't know about this? Is there some rule in the S.P.D. handbook that forbids two cadets to be romantically interested in one another? He's the commander, so maybe he can change that.

"You and Bridge?" Cruger asked.

Sophie let out a nervous laugh. Oops! Did she just spill the beans? Jack knew, so Sophie thought it was safe to assume that Jack had told everyone by now including Cruger, but apparently this was the first Cruger had heard of this morsel of information. Sophie slowly backed away and left the command center.

TBC

A/N: I am **so** sorry that it took so long to update this. With school underway, it makes it even more difficult to update because of homework, reading, studying, and whatnot. Of course, I'm sure you all know how that is. With that being said, I probably won't be able to update except for on the weekends, which since I don't have any classes on Friday this quarter, is Friday, Saturday, and Sunday for me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and a huge thanks to everyone who has listed me as one of their favorite authors or who has listed my story as one of their favorite stories. I hope you will let me know what you think of my story in a review, but no flames please.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Power Rangers, all likenesses, etc., etc. are not mine.

A/N: I am really sorry that I took such a freaking long time to update this. Please try and forgive me.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter XI

Bridge was in his room propped up against a wall in a handstand position when he heard a knock. Although she was upside down to Bridge, he saw that it was Sophie. Bridge noticed that Sophie had a nervous expression on her face. Bridge got out of his handstand position as he had a feeling this was going to be a serious talk.

"Hey Sophie, what's wrong? You look worried," Bridge said.

Sophie looked down at the ground and bit her lip. "I think I just did something stupid," Sophie replied.

Bridge highly doubted that. Sophie was not only one of the most intelligent girls he knew, but for that matter, Sophie was one of the most intelligent people Bridge knew. In fact, her intelligence rivaled that of his own and even Kat's.

"What are you talking about?" Bridge asked confused.

"I accidentally told Cruger about us. I thought he knew. Jack saw the two of us kissing at the hospital, and I thought he would go around telling everyone about us, but I guess he didn't. Well, at least he didn't tell Cruger," Sophie replied.

Out of everything Sophie had just said to him, the one word that Bridge was focused on was 'us'. Did Sophie say 'us'? Does that mean there is an 'us'? Sure, I'd like there to be an 'us' but we haven't really discussed 'us' yet, so nothing's for certain.

"Hello? Bridge? Did you hear what I just got done saying?" Sophie asked while waving her hand in front of Bridge's face trying to get his attention.

Bridge shook himself from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah I did. I have to ask though. You did say 'us' didn't you? So are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bridge asked.

Sophie was a little frustrated that she and Bridge were worried about two entirely different things. Hands down, Cruger knowing about them was way worse. Settling the details of their relationship is the least of their worries.

Sophie decided to voice her frustration. "I told you that Cruger just found out yet you are worried about 'us'?" Sophie remarked.

Just then the alarms went off in the Academy.

"I'd love to talk more about this with you. Or…ok so maybe 'love' wasn't the right word to use. Anyhow, duty calls so just hold that thought," Bridge said as he raced to the command center.

11-11-11

The five B-Squad rangers assembled in the command center wondering what was the matter. Their attention was directed to one of the viewing screens where they saw Xyrthias.

"Jack, Z, Bridge, and Syd, I want the four of you to stop him. Sky, you are to remain here where you will be safe," Cruger commanded.

Sky wanted to help too. More than anything, Sky wanted to get revenge on Xyrthias not just for their last battle, but for everything he's put him through. "But I-" Sky started to protest before Cruger interrupted him.

"That is an order, now go!" Cruger shouted.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" the four other rangers shouted.

Sky hated not being able to go with them. It made him feel so left out, and so helpless. He couldn't bear something happening to his friends because of Xyrthias. Sky knew that he was Xyrthias' target, not the other rangers.

11-11-11

Jack, Syd, Bridge, and Z arrived downtown in a matter of minutes to find Xyrthias shooting laser blasts at random buildings and people running away in fear.

"S.P.D. You're under arrest!" Jack said flashing his badge at Xyrthias.

Xyrthias let out an evil laugh. "Ha, ha, ha! That's what you think!" Xyrthias replied. He noticed that the blue ranger wasn't with them much to his disappointment. Round two would have to wait.

"Fire!" Jack ordered as he fired his Delta Blasters at Xyrthias while Syd, Bridge, and Z fired their Delta Max Strikers.

Xyrthias was able to evade all of the attacks. He shot a laser beam out of his eye that knocked Bridge and Jack to the ground.

"Jack, Bridge, are you two ok?" Z asked.

Jack and Bridge rose to their feet. "Yeah, we're fine. Is that all you got Xyrthias?" Jack shouted.

Xyrthias dashed over to the rangers horns first. His speed caught the rangers off guard as they all were knocked to the ground after being rammed by Xyrthias' horns. "Where's the blue ranger? You can't keep him safe forever!" Xyrthias warned.

The rangers staggered to their feet.

"Time to take this up a notch. S.P.D. S.W.A.T.! S.W.A.T. Mode! Delta Enforcers!" the four rangers called out in unison.

Syd and Z both leapt into the air at the same time and fired their Delta Enforcers at him. Bridge and Jack fired their Delta Enforcers at him while running. Each attack connected, and Xyrthias fell to the ground.

Xyrthias couldn't believe that the four of them were able to get some lucky shots in. He supposed it was due to the fact that he had been so busy studying Sky's fighting style, that he never took the time to study the other rangers' fighting styles as well.

Just as Xyrthias got back up to his feet, Jack had thrown a kick at him. Xyrthias caught the red ranger's leg, swung him around and flung him into Bridge knocking them both to the ground.

Z used her Delta Enforcer as more of a melee weapon as she swung it at Xyrthias. Xyrthias caught the Delta Enforcer. Syd took advantage of Xyrthias being too occupied with Z and swept his legs out from under him.

The yellow and pink rangers looked to shoot him with their Delta Enforcers while he was down, but Xyrthias rolled out of the way and caught them with a laser beam. As soon as Z and Syd were knocked to the ground, Bridge and Jack were running towards Xyrthias.

Xyrthias shot a laser beam from his eye and blasted a hole in the ground beneath the red and green rangers' feet causing them to fall into it.

"Jack! Bridge! No!" Syd shouted running over to the hole in the ground to check on them. Xyrthias had managed to create a fairly deep hole in the ground with his laser beam. The impact of the fall caused Jack and Bridge to demorph. Syd grew worried when she noticed that they weren't moving.

11-11-11

Back at the command center, the most recent turn of events alarmed Cruger.

"Kat, I'm going to help them," Cruger stated.

"I'm coming with you!" Sky added.

"No! Cadet Tate, you are to remain here! That's an order! S.P.D. Emergency!" Cruger shouted.

Sky was pacing back and forth. He hated not being able to do anything to help his friends and teammates out. All of a sudden, he dropped to his knees and his breathing became labored.

"Sky! What's wrong?" Kat asked rushing to Sky's side.

Sky was gasping for air and clutching his chest with both arms. His eyes were squeezed shut from the pain. "I…can't…breathe…Kat," Sky managed to get out.

11-11-11

Meanwhile, Z was attacking Xyrthias with more passion than ever with the hopes of making him pay for what he did to Jack and Bridge. She swung her Delta Enforcer at him, but Xyrthias ducked out of the way. She tried again, but Xyrthias blocked it with his arm. He now had a hold of both of Z's arms. Z squirmed to try to break herself free from his grasp, but his hold was too strong. Xyrthias lowered his head and stabbed his horns into Z's chest. He slowly removed his horns from her chest and when he did, the tips of his horns were covered in blood. Z dropped to her knees, demorphed, and fell to the ground face first.

"Z!" Syd shouted upon observing this. She had been too worried about Jack and Bridge that she forgot about Z and Xyrthias. Syd was more afraid at this moment than she has ever been her whole life. Bridge and Jack still weren't responding much less moving. Z lay face down at Xyrthias' feet in an ever growing pool of her own blood. Without a doubt, Xyrthias would be coming for Syd next, and now, there was nobody to help her.

Just then Syd heard the sound of an engine and saw Cruger arrive on the scene in his ATV morphed and raring to go.

"You've gone too far Xyrthias! I will see to it that you are brought to justice!" Cruger yelled.

Syd contacted Kat through her morpher. "Kat, we need a medical staff here right away. I've got three rangers down!" Syd said as calmly as she could manage.

"You've got it Syd, but I have a situation here as well. Sky complained of the fact that he couldn't breathe. Since then, he's blacked out, and is in the infirmary as we speak," Kat replied.

Syd's heart dropped. She hoped that Sky wouldn't show signs of any more ailments, but apparently that was too much to hope for. This was starting to become too much for her to bear. She fought back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

Cruger swung his Shadow Saber at Xyrthias, but Xyrthias brought up an arm to block it. Cruger retaliated with a kick to the chest that staggered Xyrthias back a few feet, and opened him up to an attack from his Shadow Saber. Sparks flew as Cruger's weapon made contact with Xyrthias and Xyrthias fell to the ground.

Cruger walked over to see if Xyrthias was down for good, but Xyrthias was playing possum. He swept the shadow ranger's legs out from under him. As soon as Cruger was on the ground, Xyrthias had a hand around Cruger's neck strangling him. Cruger held his Shadow Saber up and was about to strike, but Xyrthias knocked it away with his free hand.

Just then, Syd blasted Xyrthias with her Delta Enforcer freeing Cruger from being choked. Syd helped Cruger to his feet and took fighting stances beside one another. Xyrthias shot a laser beam at them, but they were able to roll away. Cruger leapt up into the air and was about to punch Xyrthias when Xyrthias picked up Cruger's Shadow Saber and stabbed him in the chest while Cruger was in midair. Cruger's own weapon protruded through his back and Cruger fell to the ground, demorphing in the process. Blood started to flow from the puncture wound and accumulated under Cruger's prone body.

Back at the Academy, Sophie was viewing all of this from the command center. Syd needed help. With Sky having blacked out, and the other rangers down, it was up to her to assist Syd. Sophie ran to the parking facility and got into a jeep. She may not be a ranger, but that doesn't mean she can't fight.

**Sigh. I know battles aren't my forte, but I tried. I hope you'll let me know what you think in a review. Just don't flame me.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

A/N: I finally figured out how best to describe Xyrthias. He resembles a minotaur. That's the word I was looking for. I watched the episode Wired Part 2 and tried to describe Sophie's battling as best as I could.

Chapter XII

"Well, well, well Pinky. It doesn't look like there's anyone left to save you," Xyrthias remarked stalking the pink ranger.

Syd held her position. "I'm not afraid of you," Syd said.

Xyrthias let out an evil laugh. "Well, I guess we'll have to fix that now won't we?" he asked.

Syd aimed her Delta Enforcer at Xyrthias and fired. Xyrthias shot a laser beam out of his eye and the two blasts met in the middle creating a huge explosion that threw both Syd and Xyrthias backwards.

Syd heard the engine of a car approaching. She looked and saw that it was Sophie of all people. She couldn't help but wonder what Sophie was doing here.

"Syd, plug your ears," Sophie warned.

Syd had no idea why Sophie wanted her to plug her ears, but she decided to listen to her anyways.

The pupils of Sophie's eyesturned red as her robotic half activated the command "Voice Pitch". Sophie let out a high-pitched, shrill, scream. Xyrthias staggered on his feet from the sound. He was holding his head with both of his hands as the sound was very rapidly giving him a headache.

"Stop it!" Xyrthias shouted shooting a laser beam at Sophie. Sophie stopped her scream and did a diving somersault to evade Xyrthias' attack.The pupils of her eyes turned red as Sophie's robotic half activated the command "Battle Mode Engaged".

Xyrthias had shifted his attention to Sophie now instead of Syd as he ran towards her. Sophie caught him with a roundhouse kick that staggered Xyrthias back a few feet. Syd shot Xyrthias with her Delta Enforcer, knocking Xyrthias to the ground.

Xyrthias got up from the ground. "Mark my words, I will be back," he said before vanishing.

Thepupils of Sophie's eyes turned red as her robotic half entered the command "Dis-Engage Battle Mode".

"Thanks for the help," Syd said offering Sophie her hand to shake.

"No problem," Sophie replied shaking Syd's hand.

"Power down," Syd said.

Just then, the medical staff arrived. They dispersed to give assistance to Jack, Bridge, Cruger, and Z.

12-12-12

Later that day, the infirmary was quite full at the Academy. Bridge and Jack were awake, but Kat wanted to keep them in the infirmary for observation. Luckily for those two, they were morphed when they fell. Had they not been, they would've been injured much worse. Fortunately though, they had been knocked unconscious with only some cuts and bruises to show for it.

However, Cruger and Z were in much worse shape. They both lost a significant amount of blood. They lost so much blood in fact, that they both required blood transfusions. Luckily for Cruger, his Shadow Saber missed his heart by a fraction of a centimeter. Had it not, Cruger would surely have died. Both Z and Cruger were unconscious. Kat had done all she could do for them, and now it was just a matter of them waking up although admittedly, she had no guess as to when that would happen.

As it turned out Sky had an asthma attack, which Kat found to be odd given that Sky had no history of asthma. He had since recovered from his asthma attack and was over by Bridge's bedside.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you guys. I would have helped you guys out, but first Cruger wouldn't let me, and then once he had left, I had an asthma attack," Sky explained.

"Yeah, Kat told me about that. I didn't know you had asthma Sky," Bridge remarked.

"Yeah me neither," Sky added.

"I believe it is due to the disease that Sky has. It had been awhile since Sky showed any symptoms, and I guess this wasanother ailment," Kat said.

"There's something you should know. This disease of mine is the result of Xyrthias having given me a shot when I was a kid. That was the nightmare I didn't want to talk to you about Bridge, but as it turned out, it was no nightmare. Instead, it was a repressed memory," Sky said.

Bridge had wondered about that. He just didn't want to pry because he feared that Sky would react much like he did when he first asked him about his nightmare. Bridge figured that when the time was right, Sky would tell them.

"This is disturbing news. This disease was intentional then? Surely there has to be some antidote," Kat said.

Syd was appalled at the thought that Xyrthias would do something like that to Sky. She had no idea that Xyrthias and Sky had a long history with each other.

"Whoa. Wait a minute. Why would Xyrthias choose you to test out his disease though? What does he have against you?" Jack asked Sky.

"Xyrthias chose me because my father was responsible for putting Xyrthias behind bars. Since my father is deceased, Xyrthias wants to get his revenge on my dad through me. We need to stop him soon though. Now that Xyrthias knows the disease is working, he will probably produce more of it with the intention of infecting the entire planet," Sky said.

Sophie stood up from the chair next to Bridge's medical bed. "Hold on. How does Xyrthias know that the disease is working in the first place?" Sophie asked.

"I'm not sure, but somehow he is able to track its progress," Sky answered.

Just then, the alarms in the Academy went off. Kat, Sophie, Syd, and Sky rushed to the command center to see what the problem was though they had a pretty good idea.

"We're coming too!" Jack said climbing out of his medical bed as did Bridge.

Kat wanted to keep Jack and Bridge for observation, but she knew that Sky and Syd would need their help, so she decided to let them come.

12-12-12

When they arrived at the command center, they saw Xyrthias was back wreaking havoc this time in the city plaza.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready," Syd, Sky, and Bridge answered.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" they shouted in unison.

The four rangers made their way to the parking facility and got in their respective vehicles.

12-12-12

It wasn't long before the rangers arrived on the scene.

"S.P.D. You're under arrest!" Sky said flashing his badge.

A malicious grin appeared on Xyrthias' face. "Well, it looks like it's finally time for round two blue ranger," Xyrthias said.

Sky noticed that Xyrthias was carrying what appeared to be a briefcase. He had no idea what was inside the briefcase, but he wasn't even sure he wanted to know.

"Yeah, well it's going to be the last round for you, because this time we're bringing you in!" Sky shouted with clenched fists.

"I think not. Why is that you ask, because what I have in here," Xyrthias said holding up the briefcase.

Xyrthias opened the briefcase. In it was four test tubes filled with a bluish liquid. Sky had no idea what was in those test tubes, but he had a feeling it couldn't be good.

"You see, these here are for your friends. It's similar to the liquid that was in the shot I gave you way back when. You remember that day don't you Sky?" Xyrthias taunted.

Sky's fists clenched even tighter, and if weren't for his gloves, the others would've seen that Sky's knuckles were white since he had his fist clenched so tightly.

"Oh, and one of these test tubes is the antidote. Are you surprised that I made an antidote? Are you surprised that I produced more of the virus? Now then Sky, I have a proposition for you," Xyrthias said.

"What is that?" Sky asked fuming.

"You and I will face each other one on one. If you manage to beat me, the test tubes are yours. Should you choose the right test tube, you will be cured. However, choose incorrectly and the shot will without a doubt kill you. Now if I happen to win, I destroy the antidote and get to infect your three friends you brought with you. So then Sky, what do you say?" Xyrthias asked.

Sky had no idea what to do. He remembered Xyrthias telling him that he wouldn't live to see his twenty second birthday. Now he had a chance. If he could defeat Xyrthias in a battle, he could be cured. Was it worth the risk though? If he lost, there would be no cure and three of his friends would be infected as well and ultimately die just like he would.

Syd was worried when she actually saw Sky giving Xyrthias' question thought. "Sky, you can't seriously go through with this! It's too big of a risk! Let's just capture him and take the antidote," Syd said.

"I don't think so! You don't go along with my proposition, and I'll destroy the antidote right here and now," Xyrthias warned.

Bridge stepped forward. "Wait a second. How will we know when the battle is over?" Bridge asked.

Xyrthias let out an evil laugh. "That's simple. It's a fight to the death," Xyrthias said.

12-12-12

Back at the command center, Kat and Sophie were observing all of this from a viewing screen.

Kat contacted Sky through his morpher. "Sky, Syd's right. This is too big of a risk. You can't go through with this. The four of you capture him and whatever test tube he destroys, we'll get a sample of that and I'll make more antidotes," Kat said.

"What if you can't?" Sky asked in response. "He's the only one who knows what's in the antidote."

Kat hated to admit it, but she knew Sky had a point. If the antidote were to be destroyed, who knows how much they'd be able to salvage? What if they weren't able to salvage enough? What if there is just enough antidote in the test tube to be effective? She wouldn't put it past Xyrthias to pull something like that. After all, he obviously had this so-called proposition very well planned out.

12-12-12

"So then Sky, what's your answer?" Xyrthias asked.

Jack stepped forward. "Hey creep, how about you and me go at it instead?" Jack asked.

Xyrthias grabbed a test tube and looked to drop it.

"I don't think so. It's either my way or no way!" Xyrthias replied.

Jack reluctantly fell back in line with the others.

It almost didn't even seem worth the risk. It had the potential to make matters worse. From what he's gathered, this disease is lethal after all. Potentially then, he could end up killing not only himself, but Bridge, Syd, and Jack as well. Sky knew what he had to do.

**Now that you have finished reading, let me know what you think in a review. No flames please. Thanks for your time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own PR SPD.

**When the Grim Reaper Knocks**

Chapter XIII

Sky knew that if he agreed to Xyrthias' proposition, he'd have quite a fight on his hands especially since they'd be battling one-on-one. On top of that, Xyrthias had said that it would be a fight to the death. Sky hated to admit it, but that little piece of information scared him to no end. It's not that he wasn't confident in his own abilities because that was hardly the case. It just seemed to be too much of a risk because should he happen to fail, Jack, Syd, and Bridge would also be affected with the lethal disease, and Sky wanted to avoid that at all costs, even if it meant having to pay the ultimate price.

"I'm waiting for your answer ranger!" Xyrthias snapped growing more and more impatient with every passing moment.

Jack, Syd, and Bridge looked at Sky waiting to hear what his decision would be. It was a tough decision to make, and they had no clue what Sky would decide to do.

"You don't have yourself a deal Xyrthias. That's my answer," Sky replied.

Had they not been wearing their helmets, Sky would have been able to see that his teammates' jaws dropped in shock at his response. Realization had sunk in as to what this decision would ultimately mean.

"Sky! No! You can't be serious!" Bridge exclaimed.

"I am serious though Bridge. I may not be able to beat him on my own, but together, we can take him. I would never be able to live with myself knowing that I sentenced the three of you to your death. Syd was right when she said that it was too big of a risk. Even if I managed to destroy Xyrthias, I would've only had a 25 chance of picking the antidote. Those odds aren't exactly very promising. Sure, Kat could run some tests to see which of those test tubes is the antidote, but what if by doing so, there's not enough antidote left for it to work effectively? She could do some tests to see what went into making the antidote, but the only individual who knows that is Xyrthias. So even if she was able to find that information out, there would be no way of telling how much of each ingredient to put into the antidote for it to be effective. If I agreed to his proposition, I'd be putting four lives on the line, but at least this way, only one life is on the line, my own. I'm sorry, but it's the only way," Sky explained.

Jack, Bridge, and Syd were shocked that Sky was sacrificing himself just to be certain that they would be safe. He was more concerned about their well being than he was about his own well being.

Xyrthias let out an evil laugh. "Oh, well. It's your funeral," he remarked as he chucked the antidote into the pond. Now there was definitely no way they'd be able to salvage the antidote. The test tube had to have broken, and now the antidote was more than likely far too diluted to be of much use.

Jack, Bridge, and Syd tried to forget about how shocked they were that Sky was sacrificing himself. They knew they needed to focus on the upcoming battle. They needed to see to it that Sky's sacrifice would not be in vain.

13-13-13

Back at the command center, Kat and Sophie were equally shocked as they watched what was happening from a viewing screen.

"Why? Why would Sky do that?" Sophie asked her voice cracking.

Kat felt that Sky made the right decision. She still knew what the consequences of his decision would be; Sky would sooner or later die from the disease Xyrthias infected him with back when he was a kid.

"He did what he thought was best for the team. The old Sky back when he was first made an active ranger would probably have agreed to Xyrthias' proposition without a moment's hesitation. Xyrthias probably hoped he could coax Sky into accepting his proposition. The old Sky would probably never back down from a challenge. The old Sky would probably always feel like he had to prove how good of a fighter he is and how much he deserved to be the red ranger. However, this Sky is much more of a team player. He knows he doesn't need to prove himself to anybody. I don't blame him for saying no," Kat replied.

Sophie looked appalled by what Kat had said. To Sophie, it was almost like Kat didn't even care that Sky would die. Furthermore, she knew how deeply this would impact Bridge since he was Sky's best friend. Without a doubt, when Sky passes away, Bridge will be completely devastated.

"What if even the four of them still can't defeat Xyrthias? What if they end up getting hurt like Z and Cruger? Or worse, what if they end up getting killed? Did Sky ever consider that? If he's as concerned about the well being of his team, then he would have agreed to Xyrthias' proposition!" Sophie retorted.

Kat didn't doubt that Sky had considered the situations Sophie had mentioned as being possibilities. After all, Sky had given Xyrthias' proposition a great deal of thought. She was still convinced that Sky was sacrificing himself for the benefit of the team, and although he would eventually pass away, Kat was proud of Sky for his noble intentions.

"Tell me this then Sophie, what would you have done had you been in Sky's situation? There was no easy way out. Every fathomable option had its downfall. It took a lot of courage for Sky to do what he did. You have to respect that. We have to believe that the four of them will be able to confine Xyrthias this time around. This isn't the first time they've faced Xyrthias. The four of them will have a better idea what to expect from Xyrthias," Kat said.

Sophie fell silent. She knew Kat was right. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that things were going to end up worse than Sky had envisioned when he had turned down Xyrthias' proposal.

13-13-13

Back at the city plaza, Xyrthias was getting ready for round two. He was upset that it wouldn't just be him and Sky facing each other. He shot a laser beam out of his eye.

"Too bad you missed by a long shot," Jack remarked.

Xyrthias let out a sinister laugh. "Too bad I wasn't aiming at you," he replied.

The rangers noticed a loud sound that sounded like a tree was being uprooted from the ground and was falling over. They looked up to see a huge tree about to fall on top of them. Jack, Bridge, and Syd were frozen in place. Sky quickly powered down and threw up a force field to protect himself and his teammates.

The blood in Xyrthias' veins boiled when his plan didn't go as he had intended it to. This may not be a one-on-one battle like he had hoped for, but he wasn't going to walk away from this battle until he was either victorious or defeated.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" Sky shouted becoming the blue ranger once again after the tree had toppled over.

The rangers were hit by Xyrthias' horns as he charged them with incredible speed. That separated them a bit. Xyrthias took this opportunity to go right for Sky. He shot a laser beam out of his eye just as Sky was picking himself off the ground. Sky leapt out of the way just in the nick of time. While in midair, Sky took out his Patrol Baton and threw it like a spear at Xyrthias' eye. The sword popped Xyrthias' eye as blood began squirting out of the monster's eye. Sky's weapon was still embedded in his eye. Xyrthias howled in pain. He had been blinded by the blue ranger.

The rangers formed rank alongside each other. Jack threw a bone up into the air. "Canine Cannon! Fire!" the four rangers shouted in unison.

Despite Xyrthias being blinded, he was still able to hear, and that allowed him to pick up where their voices were coming from and jump out of the way.

"No way!" Jack exclaimed surprised that the Canine Cannon hadn't done the trick.

Xyrthias finally yanked Sky's Patrol Baton out of his eye and flung it on the ground. Blood was still squirting out of his eye like crazy. He ran with incredible speed to where the rangers' voices had come from and rammed his horns into all four of them knocking them to the ground. The rangers had no idea how Xyrthias was still managing to put up a good fight in spite of the fact that he could no longer see.

Xyrthias managed to grab a hold of a ranger. It happened to be Syd. Xyrthias pulled the pink ranger to her feet and forced his horns into her stomach. Once he felt his horns penetrate the ranger suit, a malicious grin appeared on his face as he removed his horns.

"Syd!" Sky shouted as he watched in horror as Syd sank to the ground as her ranger power left her. Blood trickled out from her wound and accumulated underneath Syd as she lay face down on the ground.

Though Xyrthias was disappointed that it wasn't Sky who he had rammed his horns into just now, at least he got Sky to yell thus making his whereabouts known to Xyrthias.

As Sky ran towards Syd, he picked up his bloody Patrol Baton off the ground. He altered the path that he was running ever so slightly. Xyrthias thrust his horns into what he thought would be Sky's body, but instead he got nothing but air. Sky took full advantage of Xyrthias' miss and with one powerful downward swing of his Patrol Baton, Sky lopped Xyrthias' horns right off him. Xyrthias screamed out in pain. His two primary modes of attack were now gone thanks to Sky. How was he going to win now?

Jack and Bridge went over to Sky's location carefully so as to not let Xyrthias know where they were. Jack threw the bone into the air again. This time they didn't shout "Fire!" but just fired without saying a word. Xyrthias didn't know what hit him until it was too late and he was confined in a containment card. At long last, the nightmare was finally over. Xyrthias was captured. Kat had already dispatched a medical team to the scene after she had seen Syd get injured.

13-13-13

One morning two weeks later, Bridge woke up and what he saw made his heart sink. Sky was still in his bed. This was a déjà vu for Bridge. It was too eerily similar to what happened when Sky showed his first symptom to Xyrthias' disease on the morning of his twenty-first birthday. Bridge was afraid to, but he walked over to Sky's bedside and placed two fingers on his chest to check for a heartbeat. There wasn't one.

"N-no! This can't be happening! Sky! Wake up! Please!" Bridge shouted.

He took off his glove and scanned Sky's aura, but when Sky had no aura, it confirmed what Bridge had feared, Sky had passed away. Tears started to form in the corners of Bridge's eye, and some rolled down his cheeks. Bridge's legs felt like they were made of rubber. He knew he should tell Kat what happened, but his body wouldn't cooperate. Bridge's legs trembled, and gave out on him as Bridge sank to the floor beside Sky's bed.

Bridge's shouting had got the attention of Jack as Jack raced to see what was the matter. When he got to the room that the blue and green ranger shared, he saw the blue ranger in bed with his eyes closed and the green ranger on the floor next to his bed visibly shaken up.

"Bridge what's wrong?" Jack asked worried.

"It's Sky, he's…he's…g-gone!" Bridge got out in between sobs.

Jack couldn't believe it. No, he didn't want to believe it. He put his hand to Sky's chest in hopes of hearing a heartbeat, but there was none. Jack staggered back a few feet looking absolutely mortified. Then he took off to find Kat.

13-13-13

Later that day in the infirmary, Syd, Cruger, and Z regained consciousness. They noticed the sullen looks on the faces of Jack, Bridge, Kat, and Sophie.

"Kat, what is it? What's wrong?" Cruger asked being the first one to speak.

Jack, Bridge, Kat, and Sophie didn't bother to answer Cruger's question. Instead, they stared at the ground.

Syd noticed that someone was missing, Sky. "It's Sky, isn't it? Oh God! What happened? What happened to Sky?" Syd shouted.

Z noticed that Jack, Bridge, Sophie, and Kat had tears streaming down their cheeks. Something horrible had to have happened. There was no other explanation

"I'm afraid that Sky passed away last night in his sleep," Kat answered in a voice so soft, it was almost a whisper.

Syd leapt out of her medical bed and made a beeline for Sky's room not caring that she disconnected herself from the various machines that she had been hooked up to in the process.

"No! You're lying! How could you say that? Sky can't be gone! He just can't!" Syd yelled before being overcome by her sadness.

Jack pulled Syd into a hug that was more to restrain Syd than anything. Syd pounded on Jack's back with her fists saying "Let me go Jack! Let me go!" all the while.

While Syd had an idea that this would happen, this caught Cruger and Z off guard. They weren't aware of Xyrthias' proposition much less Sky's answer to his proposition. They were unaware that by refusing Xyrthias' proposition, Sky condemned himself to death just so his teammates would be safe.

13-13-13

Three days later, Sky had his funeral. All of the staff and cadets of S.P.D. attended his funeral. All of Sky's friends and family outside of S.P.D. were there as well to say their goodbyes. Nobody spoke. Everyone was reliving all the fond memories they had of Sky in their minds.

The casket was about to be closed and everyone but the rangers had said their final goodbyes to Sky.

Bridge went up first and Sophie went along for moral support. "I don't know what to say Sky. I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever know. I'll never have another roommate like you. You were my best friend. God, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You were the best. I'll never forget you Sky, ever," Bridge said as tears rolled down his cheek.

Cruger and Syd were next. "Your father would've been proud of you Sky. You not only saved your teammates, but you saved the world from a deadly disease. All of S.P.D. is proud of you Sky," Cruger said.

"He can't be gone!" Syd shouted. Though it had been three days, Syd still wouldn't accept the fact that Sky had passed away. Just when she was about to do something about her feelings for Sky, he passes away. She was beyond heartbroken that she will never be with the person that could very well have been the love of her life. Syd cried hysterically and couldn't bear to look at the coffin any longer.

Last was Jack and Z. "We'll miss you man. Nobody could replace you. Man, why did you have to die? You were so young! You had your entire life ahead of you!" Jack said as his vision was impaired by the formation of tears.

"Nobody ever questioned your dedication Sky. The fact that you were willing to pay the ultimate price to keep Bridge, Syd, Jack, and for that matter the rest of the world safe just shows exactly how dedicated you were to S.P.D. and to us. I'll miss you. Rest in peace," Z said before she was overcome with grief too.

The lid to the casket was shut and everyone watched as the casket was lowered six feet into the ground. All that could be heard were the sobs of everyone in attendance. The casket was covered in dirt and everyone left. Life wouldn't be the same, but they had to go on living. It's what Sky would have wanted them to do.

**The End**

**Sorry to all the Sky fans. Heck, I'm a Sky fan too! You had to see it coming though. First of all this is categorized as a tragedy. Secondly, I mentioned previously about Sky going to die before his twenty-second birthday. Thirdly, though I brought an antidote into the equation, the odds weren't that great. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter and/or the fic as a whole in a review. Thanks for reading. No flames please. **


End file.
